Nonchaloir
by euphellys
Summary: Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende leurs cris percer les murs du manoir, Daphné ne s'était jamais posé de questions. Et puis... Et puis le sang étranger s'invita sous ses ongles, la nausée lui saisit les tripes et ses yeux s'affolèrent, perdus, désespérément en quête d'un repère. Elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'ils s'arrêteraient sur lui.
1. avant-propos

Bien le bonjour !

Vous venez de cliquer sur une histoire qui s'inscrit dans le cadre du **Christmas Challenge 2019**, un défi littéraire qui consiste, ni plus ni moins, à écrire 25 textes à partir de thèmes imposés et d'en dévoiler un tous les jours de décembre jusqu'à Noël, à la manière d'un calendrier de l'Avent.

_Nonchaloir_ est également le prequel d'une autre de mes histoires, _Les Immorales_. À ce titre, vous risquez donc de vous **spoiler** en vous aventurant plus loin.

En espérant que cette histoire pourra vous séduire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Mahaut


	2. 1 – son nom est

**SON NOM EST...**

* * *

Il était 16h12 quand Daphné releva la première des anomalies qui, ce jour-là, chiffonnaient l'harmonie savamment étudiée des thés, hebdomadaires et légendaires, que Mrs Parkinson organisait tous les samedis : sur le tapis blanc du salon bleu, il y avait une plaque de muselet.

Dorée, en métal élimé, elle jurait tellement avec la porcelaine sage des tasses et les arômes frais des biscuits que Daphné voulait la ramasser et la déposer sur la table. Ça la démangeait presque. Cependant elle craignait le bruit, le léger tintement qui résonnerait lorsque la capsule toucherait le plateau en argent. Elle n'avait pas envie de couper la parole à Mrs Bulstrode qui s'improvisait dramaturge le temps d'un éloge de la nouvelle robe qu'elle avait commandée chez Madame Guipure, pas envie, non plus, de faire honte à sa mère en sous-entendant que les elfes de maison des Parkinson étaient incompétents.

Alors elle se taisait. Ce n'était pas très difficile, dans le fond. C'était ce qu'elle faisait le plus souvent en présence des adultes. À croire qu'à force de voir son ingénuité moquée des enfants, elle n'osait l'étaler devant les parents. Au moins, se disait-elle, elle pouvait deviner pourquoi les Parkinson avaient débouché, avec une fébrilité évidente, une bouteille de champagne. Son père aussi, la veille, avait sorti son meilleur whisky Pur Feu, en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est-à-dire principalement au chat d'Astoria, que la nomination de Pius Thicknesse au poste de Ministre de la Magie était une for-mi-dable nouvelle.

Daphné ignorait en quoi c'était réjouissant au point que son père et les Parkinson en fassent sauter le liège, mais, si jamais on lui demandait ce qu'elle en pensait, elle savait qu'elle répondrait que c'était for-mi-dable.

Il était 17h03 quand, pour penser à autre chose que le muselet doré sur le tapis blanc du salon bleu, elle avait prétendu devoir aller aux toilettes et était sortie dans le hall. À l'aller, elle était trop dissipée pour entendre quoi-que-ce-soit mais, au retour, alors qu'elle frottait encore ses mains humides sur le tissu de sa robe, la deuxième anomalie tomba directement dans son oreille.

C'était ténu, c'était étouffé, c'était faiblard, mais Daphné était prête à parier que c'était un gémissement de souffrance qui venait gratter son ouïe à intervalles irréguliers. Gageant tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Marmite, le burmilla de Pansy qui, en plus de perdre ses poils, avait la fâcheuse tendance de se coincer la patte n'importe où, elle tendit l'oreille dans l'intention d'aller le sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

La superficie du manoir Parkinson eut cependant tôt fait de la décourager et elle était prête à ignorer l'animal lorsque, au bout du couloir, entre une coiffeuse et un joli fauteuil, elle l'aperçut.

Elle se figea. Elle entendait toujours des plaintes, mais seul un idiot aurait continué à penser que le félin y était pour quelque chose : se faire les griffes sur l'entretoise du fauteuil paraissait être son unique préoccupation.

Elle écouta un peu mieux. Elle s'était peut-être fourvoyée sur l'espèce à leur origine, mais c'étaient bien des cris de souffrance qui perçaient les murs pour venir la tourmenter.

Daphné se mordilla la lèvre, jeta un œil à la porte close du salon bleu, puis, jugeant que ses occupantes avaient encore suffisamment d'inepties mondaines à s'échanger pour ne pas s'étonner de la longueur de son absence, elle laissa les exclamations la guider. Elle contourna ainsi le petit salon bleu, le salon d'été et la salle à manger, puis suivit l'enfilade de pièces qui la conduisirent de l'autre côté du manoir, derrière les escaliers de service où l'accès aux souterrains était caché.

De nouveau, elle s'immobilisa. Au point où elle en était, le doute n'était plus permis. C'était un homme qui criait et il se trouvait derrière cette porte.

Elle tremblait quand elle actionna la poignée, claquait presque des dents quand elle découvrit les marches qui tournaient, tournaient, tournaient, semblant vouloir se faire oublier dans le sol sans jamais y arriver, faiblement éclairées par des torches plantées dans le mur suintant.

Un nouveau hurlement la fit sursauter. _L'homme était en bas._ Poussée par une curiosité qu'elle ne se souvenait pas si forte, Daphné entama la descente de l'escalier.

À chaque marche, les lamentations devenaient plus fortes.

À chaque marche, la voix qui les poussait se cassait un peu plus.

À chaque marche, Daphné se demandait pourquoi elle continuait à avancer alors qu'elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

À la dernière marche, les cris s'arrêtèrent net et Daphné aussi.

L'escalier l'avait recrachée au milieu d'un long couloir où Érèbe régnait en maître, laissant à peine deviner les portes qui le bordaient. Elle s'y frayait maladroitement un chemin lorsqu'une deuxième voix cracha :

— Son nom ! Donne-moi son nom ! _Endoloris_ !

Les hurlements reprirent et Daphné en profita pour se tapir loin de la pièce où, il était aisé de le comprendre, quelqu'un se faisait torturer.

L'homme – _le prisonnier_, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur – s'époumona encore longtemps avant que son bourreau ne se décide à rompre le sort.

— Dis-le ! reprit-il. Dis-le, dis-moi son nom et j'arrête tout !

Blottie dans la pénombre, Daphné fronça les sourcils. Elle n'y connaissait rien, mais de ce qu'elle entendait, le tortionnaire n'en était pas un d'expérience. Il paraissait aussi pressé d'en finir que sa victime.

— Allez crever ! répartit d'ailleurs celle-ci. Je n'ai rien à confesser à un homme qui ne montre même pas son visage ! Lâche !

Si le mur et la voix disloquée du supplicié mirent Daphné à rude épreuve pour saisir l'enchaînement des mots prononcés, elle sentit tout le mépris qu'ils portaient avec la même précision que s'ils lui avaient été murmurés dans le cou.

Il y eut un long silence, puis un verrou cliqueta, unique signe audible de la reddition du maître des hautes œuvres.

Daphné se pressa contre le mur, comptant sur l'obscurité pour la dissimuler, mais ne put empêcher ses yeux de fixer la silhouette qui, une baguette à la main et une troisième personne dont elle n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence sur les talons, refermait la porte de la cellule et entamait la traversée du couloir.

— Vous pensez qu'il parlera un jour ?

Daphné enfonça son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. Cette voix, elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Fut un temps, elle faisait battre son cœur quand elle vibrait contre sa nuque et se faisait le messager des promesses futiles du premier amour.

_Adrian..._

— Ce n'est pas la question, Pucey, répliqua sèchement le bourreau et, maintenant que sa colère paraissait s'être apaisée, Daphné identifia Mr Parkinson. Le Maître veut savoir qui il a choisi pour être son Gardien du Secret et il fera tout pour l'avoir.

— Vous avez essayé le Veritaserum ?

— Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile, gamin ? Évidemment que j'ai essayé ! Le bougre est une Langue-de-Plomb, il ne laissera jamais une vulgaire potion lui arracher son secret le plus précieux !

Adrian cherchait toujours quoi répondre quand ils disparurent dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Bien que tentée de les suivre, Daphné demeura prostrée.

— Peut-être qu'Iverny a rapporté de mauvaises informations ? suggéra le jeune homme, leurs voix se faisant déjà plus faibles. Après tout, s'il avait vraiment voulu rendre service au Ministère en aidant à purifier la population, il serait allé voir la Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus.

Mr Parkinson ricana.

— Iverny se contrefout de la Commission qui, d'ailleurs, si ça ne t'a pas échappé, n'existe que depuis hier soir. Narcissa m'avait dit qu'il était incapable de résister à un tas d'or et le fait est qu'elle avait raison. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui faire miroiter quelques Gallions pour qu'il balance Melchior et sa petite entreprise.

— Et le même traitement ne fonctionnerait pas avec Melchior ?

— Par la Barbe de Merlin, n'as-tu donc pas un seul neurone de fonctionnel dans cette caboche ? Melchior a déjà pris énormément de risques en cachant ces Nés-Moldus, il a même conjuré un Fidelitas pour s'assurer qu'on ne les retrouverait pas ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il gaspillerait tous ces efforts pour une bourse bien garnie ? Quel crétin tu...

La suite, Daphné ne l'entendit pas. Adrian et Mr Parkinson avaient achevé leur ascension et la porte avait claqué.

Il lui fallut longtemps pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Elle avait le tournis et son organe vital pulsait trop vite pour ne pas l'essouffler.

Tremblante, elle se décolla du mur et, mue par un instinct tout droit venu de ses tripes, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la cellule du dénommé Melchior. Par la grille creusée à la hauteur de son visage, elle vit les rayons crayeux du soleil d'été faire luire la transpiration, le sang et les larmes qui maculaient son visage et le haut de son corps. Elle eut un haut le cœur mais ne bougea pas, ses yeux restant agrippés à la poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme rapide, aux mains que des chaînes écorchaient, aux pieds qui frôlaient à peine le sol rocailleux.

Elle resta là une minute, deux, peut-être même cinq ou six. Puis la tête se releva, faisant osciller les lambeaux de chair qui persistaient à s'y accrocher, et le bleu d'un œil se planta dans le noir des siens.

Elle détala aussitôt.


	3. 2 – ceux qui marchent dans les ombres

**CEUX QUI MARCHENT DANS LES OMBRES**

* * *

Un mois plus tard, l'épisode la hantait toujours. Les cachots, le doloris, les cris, le sang... Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et, plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle comprenait.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pourtant jamais cherché à comprendre. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas besoin. C'était comme si elle avait été programmée pour savoir qui elle devrait fréquenter et qui elle devait fuir, ce qu'elle devait approuver et ce contre quoi elle devait lutter. Tout était simple, si simple que, alors que le Poudlard Express filait à travers la campagne, elle en venait à s'en vouloir d'avoir écouté ces hurlements, poussé cette fichue porte et observé les blessures de cet homme. Parce que, maintenant, il y avait comme une gêne en elle.

Renvoyer les Nés-Moldus du monde dont ils venaient lui avait toujours paru logique. Ils n'étaient pas dignes de se mêler à eux, c'était un fait indéniable, sinon pourquoi diable étaient-ils nés dans des familles de Moldus ? Ils n'avaient pas de place légitime au sein des sorciers, et puis même, pire, ils volaient celles d'enfants de sorciers qui se retrouvaient privés des pouvoirs qui leur revenaient de droit.

Asservir les Moldus ne lui paraissait pas choquant non plus. Ils avaient des pouvoirs, eux non, leur domination était tout simplement inscrite dans leurs gènes et vouloir qu'elle soit reconnue était une revendication qu'objectivement elle soutenait.

Mais cet homme ? Ce Melchior ? C'était un sorcier, un vrai, Daphné avait vérifié. Alors pourquoi faire couler son sang ainsi ? Juste parce qu'il cachait des Nés-Moldus ? L'acte était répréhensible, elle le concevait bien, mais valait-il la peine de risquer la mort d'un des leurs ?

Deux jours avant la rentrée, elle avait craqué. Épuisée par toutes ces questions qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser, elle avait quitté la douceur morne de sa chambre, traversé le palier et était allée frapper à la porte de celle d'Astoria.

Daphné lui avait tout raconté. Les cris qu'elle avait entendus quand elle était sortie des toilettes, sa méprise, Marmite qui se prélassait dans le couloir, sa curiosité, les escaliers de la cave, Mr Parkinson, Adrian et, surtout, surtout, ce à quoi ils s'affairaient. Assise sur son lit, Astoria l'avait écoutée sans tiquer et Daphné avait eu l'impression qu'elle comprenait. Mais, quand elle s'était tue, la seule chose que sa sœur avait trouvée à lui dire c'était :

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié une mission à Mr Parkinson et a demandé à Adrian de l'assister. Ils ne font qu'obéir aux ordres qui leur ont été donnés.

— Mais...

— Mais quoi, Daphné ?

Astoria avait l'air agacée, aussi c'était timide que son aînée avait repris la parole.

— Eh bien... Tu sais ce que Maman dit toujours. Il n'y a plus assez de sang pur coulant dans les veines de sorciers pour le gâcher.

— Et alors ?

Les sourcils froncés d'Astoria l'avaient invitée à être plus explicite.

— Et alors j'ai vérifié ! Melchior est un Sang-Pur ! Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se permettre de le torturer ainsi ?

Astoria l'avait fixée comme si, d'elles d'eux, c'était elle qui était majeure et Daphné qui venait de souffler ses quinze bougies.

— Daphné tu sais comment fonctionne le corps humain, n'est-ce pas ?

— Par rapport à quoi ?

— Au cerveau. Tu sais que c'est le sang qui permet au cerveau d'agir ?

Elle avait hoché la tête, sans pour autant comprendre où la plus jeune voulait en venir.

— Et tu sais que c'est le cerveau qui est à l'origine de toutes nos actions ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

— Est-ce que tu qualifierais les actions de Melchior de pures ? Cacher des Nés-Moldus pour les soustraire au traitement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres juge bon de leur appliquer ?

Elle avait profité du silence de Daphné pour achever :

— Pour qu'il agisse ainsi, son sang ne doit pas être si précieux que ça.

Daphné n'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Et, après avoir réfléchi, elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus les envisager sous cet angle. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait rien à envisager. À quoi bon ? Elle avait _vu_.

— Ils l'ont torturé... avait-elle murmuré.

— Parce qu'ils avaient besoin du nom du Gardien du Secret. Ils n'ont fait que servir la bonne cause. Ils n'ont juste pas été à même de le faire noblement. Mais, Merlin merci, nous ne sommes pas dans leur cas.

— Comment ça ?

— On n'a pas besoin de s'abaisser à faire ce que Pucey et Mr Parkinson ont dû faire pour soutenir notre cause. On a juste à marcher avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à respecter ses décisions. Notre vision du monde est enfin en train de gagner !

Daphné était retournée dans sa chambre peu après. Une fois installée à son bureau, à contempler les rouleaux de parchemins neufs que sa mère était allée lui chercher au Chemin de Traverse, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que sa petite sœur était terriblement naïve. Ils étaient en train de gagner, oui. Mais ce n'étaient pas leur vision qui le leur permettait, c'était leur talent pour la destruction de tout ce qui servait de repères à leurs congénères.

L'idée de savoir Astoria à côté de la plaque l'avait fait ricaner. D'ordinaire, c'était elle, celle qui ne comprenait rien mais qui s'esquintait à faire comme si c'était le cas.

Jusqu'à leur retour à Poudlard, Astoria et Daphné ne s'étaient plus parlé. La première était trop occupée à lire en avance ses manuels de cours afin de garantir sa place de major de sa promotion et la seconde préférait profiter de ses deux derniers jours de vacances pour glander.

Même quand, à la sortie du train, elles empruntèrent la même calèche pour faire le trajet de la gare jusqu'au château, une bonne partie du chemin se fit en silence.

Contrairement à son habitude, Daphné s'en accommodait plutôt bien et ce ne fut donc pas elle qui entreprit dans le briser tandis que les Sombrals franchissaient l'imposant portail de l'école. Elle pensait qu'Astoria partageait son point de vue et sursauta donc de surprise quand elle souffla :

— Ça ne me réjouit pas, tu sais.

— De quoi ?

— Ça. La guerre. Les gens qui souffrent. Papa et Maman ont beau nous avoir toujours répété que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, je suis comme toi. Je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt de torturer à tout va tous ceux qui aident les Nés-Moldus. Je veux dire...

Astoria s'interrompit, sonda du regard les alentours de la calèche en passant sa tête par la fenêtre et, une fois assurée qu'il n'y avait que Daphné pour l'entendre, elle poursuivit.

— ... les Nés-Moldus, c'est un peu stupide de les rendre coupables de tous les maux du monde, non ? Ils n'y sont pour rien s'ils sont nés avec des pouvoirs. Et puis... J'ai lu dans un livre qu'il y avait toujours des gènes sorciers dans leur ascendance. Donc ça veut dire qu'ils ne volent rien du tout. Les vrais coupables, ce sont leurs ancêtres, ceux qui ont bafoué leurs familles en se mariant avec des Moldus jusqu'à perdre leurs racines.

— Si tu le penses vraiment, pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça l'autre jour ?

Astoria baissa la tête, laissant une ombre rosée s'étaler sur ses joues.

— Maman me mettrait une gifle si elle savait que je pensais ça. Papa me renierait sûrement. Alors les autres ? Daphné, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de montrer qu'on doute. On plongerait toute la famille dans le déshonneur en plus de nous mettre en danger, tu comprends ?

— Oui, je comprends. Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais.

— Tu l'es quand même suffisamment pour m'en avoir parlé.

La calèche s'immobilisa au même moment et les deux Greengrass rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Astoria partit retrouver les cinquièmes années tandis que Daphné se laissait tomber aux côtés de Pansy et parcourait des yeux les visages de ses amis, dont elle n'avait même pas cherché à trouver le compartiment en arrivant à Kings Cross.

Vera et Millicent étaient fidèles à elles-mêmes et, telles les deux langues de vipère qu'elles étaient devenues pour plaire à Pansy, médisaient en chuchotant. Crabbe et Goyle, tout à fait indifférents à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ne semblaient qu'attendre que le début du banquet. Zabini avait l'air ailleurs et Pansy tirait la tronche.

Daphné comprit pourquoi en réalisant que le huitième et dernier membre de leur troupe manquait à l'appel. Elle eut beau se dévisser le cou pour parcourir toute la table des Serpentard, elle ne vit pas l'ombre d'une chevelure blonde et elle fronça les sourcils.

— Où est Drago ? demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

— De toute évidence pas ici.

La réponse était aussi sèche que le claquement d'un fouet et découragea Daphné d'insister. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur l'assiette dorée encore vide posée devant elle. Une ombre projetée sur elle lui fit relever la tête juste à temps pour voir Theodore Nott s'installer en face d'elle sans même lui adresser un regard.

— Quelqu'un t'as permis de t'asseoir là, Nott ? fit froidement Pansy.

Il prit le temps d'ôter sa cape de ses épaules et de remettre une mèche de cheveux en place avant de rétorquer, un sourire dévoilant son étrange dentition aux lèvres :

— Oui, moi. Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Malefoy, son retour cette année semble plutôt compromis...

Les sourcils charbon de Pansy se froncèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une ligne sévère.

— Comment tu le saurais ? Tu as joué aux ermites tout l'été !

— Et tu me vois désolé d'apprendre que mon absence t'a à ce point perturbé.

La préfète allait répliquer quand la voix dépourvue de chaleur de leur nouveau directeur les réduisit au silence.

Tout le soulagement que Daphné avait cru ressentir en retrouvant les pierres épaisses de Poudlard s'évanouit alors et son estomac se noua tandis qu'on leur présentait leurs nouveaux « professeurs ». Pour ne plus voir leurs visages, elle se prit au jeu de la contemplation des autres tables, désespérément vides par rapport à la leur. Mais, dès qu'elle croisa le regard de Ginny Weasley, là-bas à la table des Gryffondor, elle s'empressa de se recentrer sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître et enfonça un morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

Elle laissa ses amis aller de banalité en banalité pendant tout le repas sans chercher à prendre part à la conversation. Personne ne s'adressant à elle, elle se fit toute petite et, quand Pansy se leva pour escorter les nouveaux Serpentard jusqu'aux cachots et que les autres la suivirent, elle demeura assise sur le banc, se fascinant, elle ne comprit pourquoi, pour le doigt de Nott qui récoltait quelques miettes abandonnées entre leurs deux gobelets.

— Bonnes vacances ? lui demanda celui-ci en voyant qu'elle le fixait.

Elle le dévisagea, ne sachant que répondre. En sept ans à partager les mêmes cours et la même salle commune, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà parlé à Nott pour faire autre chose que s'excuser après l'avoir malencontreusement bousculé ou s'être mise en travers de son chemin. Même pendant leur deuxième année, alors que les autres se piquaient d'hypocrisie et allaient lui présenter leurs condoléances pour la mort de sa mère, elle était restée loin de lui, intimidée par sa solitude volontaire.

— Quoi ? fit-il, sur la défensive alors que les yeux de Daphné s'étaient faits incrédules. C'est si étonnant que je te pose la question ?

Elle se reprit, surpassa sa timidité et répondit :

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne se parle jamais ?

Une rougeur gênée grimpa sur les joues de Daphné et il s'autorisa un sourire.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque. On était hauts comme trois pommes la première fois qu'on s'est vus et on ne fait que se croiser ici et là depuis. La familiarité est de mise, non ?

— U – Uniquement à cause de nos parents. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu en as déjà eu quelque chose à faire de la façon dont je me portais.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse de se montrer aussi hargneuse et malpolie.

— Excuse-moi, reprit-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, ce n'était pas correct.

Il rit en s'emparant de la carafe qui trônait non loin.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce ne soit pas correct, Greengrass ? s'enquit-il en remplissant leurs verres de jus de citrouille.

— Eh bien, tout de même, on ne...

— On ne quoi ? Franchement, tu te prends trop la tête. Tu devrais essayer de t'en foutre un bon coup. Tu verras, c'est divinement libérateur et bien plus adapté pour profiter de la vie.

Sur ce, il avala son jus de citrouille et se leva, la laissant seule et perplexe à la table des Serpentard.


	4. 3 – conter les jours

**CONTER LES JOURS**

* * *

— Tu ne manges pas, Daphné ?

L'interpellée cligna des paupières. Une fois, deux fois. Trois fois. Puis elle comprit qu'on venait de lui adresser la parole et elle secoua la tête, prenant sur elle pour relever des yeux fatigués sur Pansy qui la fixait, un semblant d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

— Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim.

— Tu as déjà dit ça hier. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un pancake ? insista la préfète.

— Laisse-la donc faire, ricana Vera. Elle fait enfin le régime qu'elle aurait dû commencer il y a longtemps.

Daphné rougit mais n'arriva pas à se sentir vexée. Ses rondeurs, qui l'avaient si longtemps complexée quand elle voyait les corps filiformes de Vera, Pansy et Astoria, elle n'arrivait plus à s'en préoccuper.

Vera claqua des doigts devant son nez en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

— Hé, tu m'entends ?

— Bien sûr qu'elle t'entend, toute la table t'entend, grommela Pansy.

— Par quoi commence-t-on ce matin ? s'enquit Daphné pour passer à autre chose avant qu'elles ne commencent à se disputer.

— Sortilèges.

Daphné soupira de soulagement.

Tant que ce n'était pas Art de la magie noire, tout lui allait. Même les sortilèges, la matière pour laquelle elle avait pourtant si peu d'affinités, au point qu'elle était une des rares élèves de sa promotion à n'avoir jamais eu au-dessus d'un Acceptable en six ans de scolarité.

Se forçant à avaler un verre de jus de citrouille, elle tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs et, une nouvelle fois, fut frappée par l'absence de chaleur qui y régnait. Elle n'était pas naïve au point d'ignorer que certains de ses enseignants avaient des différends de longue date, mais au moins, les années précédentes, ils faisaient bonne figure devant leurs étudiants. Là, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un fossé, le même qui semblait être creusé, à mesure que les jours passaient, entre leur table et celles des autres maisons.

Elle ne comprenait plus comment fonctionnait le château.

Si, en juin, la mort de Dumbledore ne lui avait pas grand effet, en partie parce que, poussée par ce que ressassaient ses parents, elle s'était toujours interdit de s'avouer qu'elle l'appréciait, son absence lui sautait aux yeux depuis la rentrée et elle avait l'impression que tout Poudlard s'en était allé avec lui.

Les couloirs, chaleureux le jour et prêts à offrir une aventure à quiconque osait en faire la demande la nuit, le parc où tant de moments phares de sa vie, de son premier baiser avec Adrian à sa première dispute avec Pansy, avaient eu lieu... Ils n'avaient pas bougé, elle pouvait toujours s'y promener, mais Daphné n'arrivait plus à les trouver familiers. Qu'était-il advenu des rires dont ils se faisaient auparavant les échos ? de cette joie dont ils avaient été témoins ? Et même, de ces petits chagrins qui forgent l'adolescence dont ils avaient été le théâtre ?

Disparus.

Tous.

Il n'y avait plus que la peur des uns et l'assurance des autres.

Daphné aurait dû faire partie de ces autres. Elle aurait dû aimer les nouvelles matières qu'on lui enseignait, ou tout du moins les préférer à celles qu'elles avaient remplacées. Elle aurait dû pouvoir rire de cette situation avec la même naïveté que Crabbe et Goyle, entretenir sa suffisance avec le même soin que Vera et Millicent, demeurer fidèle à elle-même avec le même talent que Pansy. Voire arriver à être aussi bonne comédienne qu'Astoria.

Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude d'être l'_outsider_ de leur petit groupe, celle qui voulait s'y fondre sans jamais véritablement y parvenir, elle en souffrait plus que jamais et se désespérait de ne retrouver son état d'esprit chez aucun d'entre eux.

— Tu viens, Daphné ? On va être en retard.

La main que Pansy tendait vers elle tremblait un peu. Mais, d'être tendue depuis de trop longues secondes ou d'autre chose, Daphné n'aurait pas su le dire.

— Oui, allons-y.

Quand elles franchirent, quelques minutes après Vera et Millicent, la porte de la salle de classe, il ne restait que trois places de libres. Un double pupitre au premier rang et une chaise où Theodore Nott avait négligemment posé ses pieds, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qui était sans conteste plus intéressant à ses yeux que les bavardages de ses camarades.

Emboîtant le pas à Pansy, la jeune fille posa ses affaires au premier rang et retira sa cape. Quand elle se retourna pour la plier et la poser sur le dossier de son siège, elle surprit le regard sévère dont Neville Londubat la gratifiait.

Elle déglutit.

Elle le savait presqu'aussi inoffensif qu'une mouche, mais elle eut l'impression que ses yeux la transperçaient avec la même cruauté que des poignards enfoncés dans sa chair par une main haineuse. Mal à l'aise, elle se dépêcha de se retourner. Ça ne l'aida pas vraiment. Les poignards, elle les sentait toujours et elle les sentit pendant toute la durée du double-cours de sortilèges.

* * *

Le soir, de retour dans son dortoir, Daphné profita d'être seule pour tirer les rideaux de son baldaquin et s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Il n'y avait bien que leur douceur réconfortante qu'elle trouvait fidèle aux années précédentes et elle ne se gêna pas pour s'en enivrer. Elle ne bougea à vrai dire que quand les grondements de son estomac se firent trop forts pour qu'elle puisse les ignorer sans s'occuper les mains.

Se penchant par-dessus son matelas, elle tâtonna dans le foutoir qui régnait déjà sous son lit et s'empara du calendrier magique qu'elle avait acheté au début de sa cinquième année dans l'espoir qu'un peu d'organisation ferait monter ses notes. Ça avait été un échec ridicule, et Vera et Millicent s'étaient tant moquées d'elle qu'elle avait fini par suivre le conseil de Pansy et l'abandonner.

Ce jour-là, elle le ressortit cependant et le posa sur ses genoux, avant de le tapoter avec la pointe de sa baguette pour le mettre à jour. Aussitôt, les semaines qui lui restaient à tenir avant la fin de l'année s'étalèrent devant elle et elle soupira. Elles étaient nombreuses, trop nombreuses, et les quatre déjà passées qu'elle entreprit de rayer ne la soulagèrent pas vraiment.

Son ventre gargouilla encore et elle se résolut à quitter le dortoir. S'affamer était inutile, elle crèverait avant la fin de l'année en continuant à sécher les repas. Après avoir redonné une allure convenable à sa tenue, elle rejoignit donc les couloirs, vides à cette heure, prête à les traverser pour gagner la Grande Salle.

À mi-chemin, un bruit la fit cependant se retourner et elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant la porte entrouverte d'une classe inusitée. Intriguée, elle la poussa et sursauta en découvrant la silhouette avachie contre le mur qui disparaissait presque sous un pupitre. La grande taille qui l'obligeait à se contorsionner lui mit la puce à l'oreille, la teinte café de la peau acheva de la convaincre.

— Blaise ? souffla-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Un sourire imbécile lui répondit et elle ne chercha pas très loin quand elle vit le bâtonnet qui se consumait entre l'index et le majeur du Serpentard.

— Tu te drogues ?! s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Le garçon fit basculer sa tête en arrière, en proie à une hilarité qui n'avait d'autre source que la fumée aux tons verts qui troublaient leur vue.

— On tient comme on peut, grogna le métis. Tu devrais essayer, tiens. C'est plus efficace que de se priver de nourriture.

Et, sur ces mots, il glissa ce qu'elle devinait être un autre joint dans la poche de sa cape et se désintéressa d'elle.

Elle se redressa prudemment, comme si la drogue dans sa poche allait soudainement remettre en question tout son équilibre, et quitta la salle en se retournant presqu'à chaque pas. Alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers conduisant au rez-de-chaussée, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment ça, le remède miracle pour trouver normal ce qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader.

Après tout, le jour de la rentrée, on lui avait aussi vendu un remède miracle. _S'en foutre._

Elle ricana toute seule. Fumer un joint lui paraissait tout de même plus accessible. Alors, au lieu de le jeter à la première occasion comme elle aurait dû le faire, elle garda précieusement caché le cadeau de Zabini dans la doublure de sa cape.


	5. 4 – petits monstres

**PETITS MONSTRES**

* * *

L'Art de la magie noire.

Quand on leur avait annoncé que ce serait la matière qui remplacerait la Défense contre les forces du mal, Daphné avait ri jaune mais ne s'était pas indignée. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, après tout. Et, stupidement sans doute, elle s'était convaincue qu'on ne leur enseignerait que la partie théorique.

Pendant un mois, c'était ce qui s'était passé. Amycus Carrow leur avait loué les bienfaits de ce côté-là de la magie et les avait forcés à apprendre par cœur des tas et des tas de formules dont Daphné s'était efforcée d'oublier le but.

Puis, courant octobre, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer sur des animaux. Des insectes, d'abord, et, leur souffrance muette, Daphné avait pu l'ignorer, exactement de la même façon qu'elle avait ignoré celle des araignées en quatrième année, dans la classe de Fol Œil. Quand ils étaient passés aux rongeurs, elle avait déjà eu plus de mal. Ils gémissaient, se tortillaient, et, tandis qu'elle brandissait sa baguette, les cris de Melchior se mêlaient aux leurs, brouillant les frontières entre sa mémoire et la réalité.

Elle avait eu du mal à se regarder dans la glace après coup, dégoûtée par ses propres actes, tant et si bien qu'elle en était venue à regretter le temps où, quand elle croisait son regard, c'étaient les défauts de son corps qui lui rendaient son reflet insupportable.

Sous la douche ce soir-là, ce n'était pas que la saleté de son corps qu'elle avait cherché à faire disparaître. C'étaient les pêchés de son âme, et elle y avait mis tant d'ardeur que, quand elle s'était enroulée dans une serviette en sortant de la baignoire, sa peau était rouge et, par endroits, prête à se fendre.

Quand elle s'était rhabillée, elle avait plongé la main dans la poche de sa cape et avait tâtonné à la recherche du joint que lui avait remis Zabini. Elle l'avait posé au creux de sa paume et l'avait contemplé longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle n'était revenue sur terre que grâce aux vociférations agacées de Vera qui attendait la salle de bain.

Elle ne l'avait pas allumé, pourtant. Peut-être parce que, intérieurement, elle avait senti que le pire était à venir et que le fumer pour si peu aurait été le gâcher.

_Si peu..._

Oui, si peu, elle n'avait pas honte de l'affirmer car, au matin de la première semaine de novembre, ce qu'elle trouva là où, d'ordinaire, étaient posées les cages, ce fut un banc et, assis dessus, trois élèves.

Un hurlement remonta de ses entrailles à sa gorge. Elle le bloqua juste avant qu'il ne sorte et tourna la tête, cherchant des yeux une faille dans la tranquillité qu'affichaient ses camarades.

Elle ne trouva rien, se sentit étrangère.

Encore plus quand le premier se leva. Crabbe. Baguette tendue, il paraissait penser que son acte était justifié.

Daphné fut rassurée de voir que Pansy aussi était incapable de fixer le Gryffondor qui subissait le sort, coupable de trop d'innocence, et qu'elle agrippait de ses mains le pupitre qu'elles partageaient, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une bouée jetée dans les flots pour l'aider à regagner un navire qu'elle avait égaré.

Malheureusement pour elle, le regard implacable de Carrow vit que le sien fuyait et Pansy fut appelée pour passer après.

_Elle ne va pas le faire_, pensa Daphné. _Elle ne_ peut _pas le faire._

Ses espoirs volèrent en éclat quand les filaments lumineux émergèrent du cœur de la baguette de Pansy.

Alors que ses yeux s'embuaient, elle eut l'impression que l'image de sa meilleure amie se confondait avec celle de son père, que le rouge et or recroquevillé au sol était habité par la douleur de Melchior, que, bientôt, dans quelques secondes sans doute, il relèverait sur elle un regard bleu qui lui donnerait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Puis elle réalisa que, contrairement à quand Crabbe s'improvisait tortionnaire, le garçon ne criait pas. Pansy répétait bien la formule, mais celle-ci demeurait inoffensive.

Comprendre que sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas vraiment la souffrance du pauvre Gryffondor aurait dû la soulager. Il n'en fut rien. Quand Pansy revint s'asseoir en tremblant et, sous la table, agrippa sa main, Daphné eut envie de la repousser. D'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair et de reculer sa chaise. De lui dire qu'elle la rebutait, parce même si ses sentiments n'avaient pu duper sa magie et que le sort avait refusé de produire ses effets, sa langue, elle, avait bien obéi et tenté d'obtenir la douleur de cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Mais dans sa tête, il y avait Astoria qui lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas montrer que tout cela la dégoûtait, il y avait Zabini qui lui tendait de la drogue, il y avait Nott qui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en foute. Puis, surtout, il y avait une petite voix, _cette_ petite voix, celle qui lui soufflait que, lorsqu'elle se retrouverait à la place de Pansy, elle ferait la même chose.

Des larmes brouillèrent sa vision et elle referma sa main sur celle de Pansy.

* * *

Même si Carrow ne lui demanda pas de passer, le joint de Zabini la tenta plus que jamais après ce cours. Elle alla jusqu'à approcher sa baguette de son extrémité pour l'embraser, se résigna pile au moment où une flamme bleue s'en échappait. Le rangea dans la poche de sa cape et soupira.

Pour ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé, elle s'enferma à la bibliothèque et se plongea dans ses devoirs. Quand elle en ressortit, le couvre-feu était presque passé et les couloirs quasi-déserts. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver derrière deux quatrièmes années de Serpentard lorsqu'elle atteignit les cachots.

Galants, ils lui tinrent la porte de la salle commune et Daphné en était à les trouver trop doux pour ce monde quand l'un se mit à se vanter du superbe doloris qu'il avait lancé plus tôt dans la journée.

Une violente nausée la prit et elle les bouscula à moitié pour atteindre les toilettes, dont elle repeignit le carrelage de son dégoût.


	6. 5 – le vent frais du matin

**LE VENT FRAIS DU MATIN**

* * *

Daphné était attablée dans la Grande Salle quand elle les avait vus entrer, côte à côte, le visage tuméfié, le regard fier, parfaite image de la rébellion.

Du sang séchait encore sur le menton de Londubat et elle était certaine qu'une boîte entière de poudre magique de chez Madame Beauvisage ne suffirait pas à faire disparaître les hématomes qui fleurissaient sous la peau de Finnigan.

— Ce n'est pas beau à voir, hein... murmura Astoria.

Elle s'était assise quelques minutes auparavant dans l'intention de lui donner la lettre reçue de leurs parents, n'était finalement pas repartie et grignotait désormais son pain en face d'elle.

Daphné ne répondit pas. Dans la maison des horreurs qu'était devenue Poudlard, peu de choses étaient belles à voir. Les blessures que Londubat et Finnigan exhibaient fièrement ne faisaient que se fondre dans ce nouveau décor.

— Tu me diras, c'est fait pour, reprit la plus jeune des Greengrass. Tu m'étonnes que peu de gens s'indignent de l'acabit des cours de Carrow. À faire les paons comme ça, ils ne font que huiler la machine. Qui voudrait être défiguré ainsi ?

_Pas moi_, dut admettre Daphné et, quelques jours plus tôt, cet aveu de faiblesse l'aurait écœurée. Mais depuis... Depuis elle avait vu tous ses amis se compromettre en lançant des doloris à des élèves en retenue, savait que, dans quelques heures, Carrow lui demanderait de faire de même, sentait que, inévitablement, elle se compromettrait à son tour.

Elle n'avait peut-être rien vu dans sa boule de cristal durant son cours de divination mais elle pouvait dire que c'était écrit. Pourtant...

Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à vaincre l'espoir, la petite étincelle en elle qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle pouvait relever la tête et, au moment de lancer le sort, se débiner. N'importe quel stratagème pouvait fonctionner. Se faire passer pour malade, faire un malaise, perdre sa baguette... Oh, comme elle avait envie d'y croire, comme elle brûlait de pouvoir se convaincre d'un tel courage !

* * *

Le sol, souffrant encore de l'averse récente, était boueux. La pointe des chaussures de Daphné s'y enfonçait tout doucement, presque discrètement, mais, invariablement, dès qu'elle relevait le pied, la fange capturait sa semelle et ne consentait à la libérer qu'au prix d'un claquement rendu brouillon par l'humidité. Ça la terrifiait. Elle avait l'impression que tout le château pouvait l'entendre marcher, en dépit de tous ceux qui, comme elle, prenaient part à ce drôle de concert qu'était devenue leur traversée du parc. Pire, elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses pas véhiculait ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, ce qu'elle avait échoué à faire. Elle ne savait même plus dans quel ordre.

L'échec, était-ce d'avoir soufflé la formule ou d'avoir été incapable d'en tirer un quelconque effet ? Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était que, comme Pansy, elle avait levé sa baguette, comme Pansy elle avait laissé quelques volutes argentés s'en échapper pour aller effleurer la poitrine du supplicié et que, comme ceux de Pansy, ils s'étaient dissous dans les airs avant d'avoir l'occasion de faire se tordre les muscles de l'intérieur.

Elle avait échoué à lancer le sort. Elle avait réussi à épargner au pauvre élève quelques minutes de souffrance. Elle avait échoué à tenir tête à Carrow. Elle avait réussi à tremper ses mains dans une culpabilité dont elle ne voulait pas.

— Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, tu sais.

Elle sursauta. Manqua de s'étaler dans la boue, aussi. Fut rattrapée juste à temps par Nott qui la remit sur pieds avant de la sonder de son regard sombre, attendant sa réponse.

— Pou – Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Tu pleures. Alors que tu ne lui as rien fait, à ce gars.

Daphné caressa ses yeux de la pulpe de ses doigts et constata que l'adolescent disait vrai. Ils étaient baignés de larmes.

— Je ne pleure pas, répondit-elle malgré tout.

Nott haussa un sourcil qui paraissait rire à ses dépens.

— Drôle de manière de ne pas pleurer.

— Je ne pleure pas, répéta Daphné, plus fort. C'est juste le vent.

Le sourcil retourna à sa place mais conserva son inflexion moqueuse.

— C'est vrai qu'il est frais, ce matin, admit Nott.

Il rit, lui ficha quelque chose dans les mains, puis accéléra le pas, dépassa Vera et Millicent qui discutaient devant elle et entra dans la serre de botanique.

Daphné fixa le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné. Il était vert, d'un vert sombre qui ne le devint que plus quand elle tamponna ses yeux avec.

Elle aurait aimé que son mensonge soit vrai. Que ses larmes ne soient que la rançon que les éléments étaient venus chercher. Mais la caresse de l'air était trop faible et ses souvenirs trop éprouvants pour qu'elle parvienne à s'en persuader.


	7. 6 – douce rêverie

**DOUCE RÊVERIE**

* * *

L'averse avait repris, mais Daphné était désormais loin du parc et des fautes spongieuses que la terre la forçait à avouer. Assise sur les toilettes, les pieds remontés sur la cuvette pour ne pas qu'on les voit dépasser, le dos calé entre la chasse d'eau et le distributeur de papier toilette, elle se fascinait pour l'observation de la peinture qui s'écaillait, révélant l'essence, grise, brute et sale, des pierres.

Elle entendait l'eau qui, derrière la porte de la cabine, frappait les fenêtres. Elle se demandait si elle était suffisamment bruyante pour étouffer sa respiration qui se saccadait et trahissait sa peur. _Personne ne doit savoir que tu doutes, Daphné_, avait affirmé Astoria. Tant que sa prétendue conviction pouvait rester intérieure, elle avait suivi le commandement à la lettre. Maintenant qu'elle avait dû la montrer à tous, elle ne se sentait plus en mesure de le faire.

Elle étouffait.

Il y avait quelque chose de religieux dans ses gestes quand elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa cape, que les courants d'air qui faisaient battre les portes des toilettes individuelles l'avaient dissuadée d'enlever. Le petit bâtonnet de drogue qu'elle en sortit, elle le vénéra comme l'émanation d'une idole. Sa baguette, c'est tout doucement qu'elle la leva, ses lèvres, tout doucement qu'elles bougèrent, les flammes, tout doucement qu'elles fleurirent là où le bois de châtaigner rencontrait le crin de licorne.

Le joint allumé, elle ne sut plus vraiment quoi faire. Le mettre entre ses lèvres, oui, mais après ? Aspirer ? Inhaler ? Recracher aussitôt ou attendre un peu ? Elle balaya ses questions en passant à l'action, fichant, vite, l'extrémité du joint dans sa bouche, puisant, encore plus rapidement, une première bouffée.

De la fumée verte se répandit autour d'elle alors qu'elle toussait, toussait, toussait encore, incapable de s'arrêter plus de quelques secondes. Dans la bouche, elle avait le goût âcrement inconnu de la plante et ses poumons se contractaient pour la punir de l'affront qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Elle tombait, mais en même temps elle se sentait plus ancrée dans le sol que jamais.

Le calme revenu en elle, Daphné avisa longuement l'extrémité embrasée qui crépitait, presque inaudible. Sa gorge en feu lui criait de jeter le joint dans la cuvette qui lui servait de trône, de le laisser rejoindre les canalisations et se perdre parmi semblables ordures.

Elle n'écouta pas ses invitations impératives et s'offrit une nouvelle latte.

Au bout de la cinquième, elle ne sentait plus grand-chose des allers et retours de la fumée. Elle ne sentait plus grand-chose du tout, à vrai dire. Et, quand elle écrasa le joint devenu mégot, s'en débarrassa en l'abandonnant sur le carrelage et se releva, ses pieds ne marchaient pas vraiment sur le carrelage, mais juste un peu au-dessus, s'enfonçant dans une absence de gravité qui ne l'intrigua même pas.

Elle avait la tête lourde mais les jambes légères, la bouche pâteuse mais l'esprit volatil. Libéré d'elle ne savait quelle prison, il bondissait de fixation en fixation, s'arrêtant tantôt sur le reflet d'une lampe dans la glace, tantôt sur les bruits délicats de la vie qui, en-dehors de son refuge nauséabond, continuait.

Nulle d'entre elles ne le retint cependant mieux que le filet d'eau qui roula sur sa peau alors qu'elle se lavait les mains. Les formes que le liquide dessinait, la façon dont son épiderme le laissait glisser, capturant, parfois, une goutte entre deux poils hérissés...

Daphné trouvait en ce spectacle quelque chose d'apaisant, comme un hymne à la résistance qu'elle était incapable de mener dans sa propre vie. Elle voulait devenir cette goutte, rester fixe sur une peau qui ne demandait qu'à la faire chuter dans le siphon qui la rappellerait à sa propre insignifiance.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Non. Si goutte elle devait être, elle ne pouvait pas être recrachée par une robinetterie rouillée, elle devait faire partie de l'élite, de celles larguées par le ciel pour être offertes à la terre et magnifier sa verte parure.

Elle ferma le mélangeur, ignorant son grincement plaintif, et se détourna des lavabos, courant presque jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Le vent l'enlaça mais n'osa pas l'attirer contre lui, se contentant de malmener les battants qu'il fit claquer avec entrain contre les murs. La pluie, elle, gratifia le visage tendu vers elle de Daphné de quelques échantillons qui la ravirent et lui firent tendre la main.

Elle les voyait, innombrables, descendre comme des pics des nuages, dévier de trajectoire, trop légères pour résister. Elle les enviait et elle les envia longtemps. Ce n'est que quand sa tête retomba, emportant son regard dans les profondeurs obscures qui avalaient les étages inférieurs du château, qu'elle comprit.

Une goutte, ça ne résistait pas, ça ne résistait jamais, ça s'écrasait. Au sens propre et sans doute au figuré.

Tremblante, elle scruta son index, le même index qui, quelques minutes avant, se faisait l'asile de la belle rebelle.

Il était sec.


	8. 7 – les éraflures

**LES ÉRAFLURES**

* * *

Le retour sur terre fut brutal. La dose était trop faible pour l'emmener ailleurs plus de quelques minutes et, trop rapidement, Daphné se retrouva trempée, debout face à la fenêtre toujours ouverte et houspillée par le vent. Plus perdue que jamais.

Elle avait l'impression que sa cape empestait, que tous les pores de sa peau hurlaient ce qu'elle avait fait à la face du monde, le pire étant sans doute qu'elle ne se sentait même pas pathétique, qu'elle n'avait même pas honte. Elle l'avait aimé, ce petit voyage, et si la fin n'avait pas été aussi abrupte et ses relations avec Zabini si... _inexistantes_, elle n'aurait pas hésité à aller lui réclamer quelque chose de plus fort.

Elle passa longtemps à ensorceler ses vêtements pour qu'ils cessent de dégager une odeur qui, en réalité, n'était qu'une chimère inventée par sa culpabilité. Elle finit par abandonner et, en dépit du froid qui régnait dans le château, elle roula sa cape, la fourra dans son sac et reprit le chemin de la salle commune avec sa chemise d'écolière comme unique rempart contre les températures hivernales.

L'heure était si avancée que seuls les plus âgés se trouvaient encore dans la pièce, à jouer aux cartes, lire le journal ou deviser à voix basse. Daphné aperçut la frange de Pansy, au loin, et renifla une dernière fois sa cravate avant d'aller la rejoindre.

— Où est-ce que tu étais ? l'apostropha aussitôt la préfète.

— À la bibliothèque.

Pansy avait ce regard qui disait _« je ne te crois pas »_ vissé sur le visage. Mais elle ne lui demanda pas plus de renseignements et Daphné fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui donner envie de le faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-elle plutôt.

Son amie était penchée sur un épais grimoire qu'elle étudiait avec attention.

— Gibbon Jr est venu me voir.

— Et ?

— C'est un sixième année. Ils ont commencé l'étude des doloris avant nous en déf... – en cours.

À l'entente du lapsus, Daphné fut déçue de ne pas pouvoir tâtonner dans la poche de sa cape en sachant qu'elle y trouverait le joint. L'enserrer dans sa main jusqu'à ce que sa forme y soit imprimée était devenu une habitude dès qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait oublier. Voilà qu'elle pouvait y dire adieu. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Quatre minutes de paix et un rhume assuré.

— Et donc ?

— Ils ont fini la pratique avant nous. Ils sont déjà passés au sujet du prochain cours.

— Qui est ?

— Un sort pour couper la peau de son adversaire.

Daphné frissonna et recula d'un pas.

— Il... Il y a aussi une partie pratique ?

Pansy avait l'air aussi peu à l'aise qu'elle quand elle hocha la tête.

— Mais il ne m'a pas donné la formule, cet imbécile. Il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à chercher.

— Pourquoi tu le fais ?

Cette fois, c'était _« es-tu stupide ou bien ? »_ que criaient les yeux de Pansy.

— On est déjà sur la sellette, Daphné ! On a pas réussi à lancer le doloris, si on n'arrive pas à lancer celui-là non plus... Tu as bien vu la tête de Londubat l'autre jour !

— Ils ne nous feront jamais la même chose.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Imagine s'ils se mettent à penser qu'on doute, qu'on...

Pansy était paniquée. Daphné pouvait entendre sa gorge se nouer, presque voir ses yeux se troubler.

— Tu cherches la formule, c'est ça ?

— Tu la connais ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et, tandis qu'elle grimpait les escaliers, elle réalisa que, de toute façon, même si elle l'avait connue, elle ne la lui aurait pas donnée.

* * *

Gibbon Jr avait vu juste. La semaine suivante, indifférent au froid qui, déjà, gratifiait les phalanges de ses élèves de plusieurs zébrures rouges, Carrow les appela deux par deux pour évaluer leur aptitude à lancer un _Cottarix_ efficace.

Zabini, dans la lune, ressortit de son passage contre Vera avec des bras ensanglantés et une chemise déchirée. Pansy ne se débrouilla pas trop mal contre Crabbe, bien plus vive que lui, ou en tout cas suffisamment pour ne s'en tirer qu'avec une coupure à la main. Les autres, Daphné ne les regarda pas vraiment. Il y avait de nouvelles gouttes de sang à chaque duo supplémentaire, c'était tout ce qu'elle parvenait à saisir et, au final, tout ce qui lui importait.

Aspirée dans la contemplation de ce camaïeu brûlant, elle parvint à comprendre qu'on l'appelait mais pas à savoir contre qui elle allait passer.

Elle se sentit soulagée quand ce fut pour croiser les deux billes noires qui servaient d'yeux à Nott qu'elle releva les siens. _Il n'osera pas lancer le sort sur moi_, s'assura-t-elle. _Pas après m'avoir prêté son mouchoir ou s'être enquis de mon état._

Elle était si convaincue par ses propres suppositions que la première coupure fendit son épiderme sans douleur. Elle ne put que la fixer, béate, tandis que, béante, elle laissait s'échapper un ruisseau écarlate.

Il y en eut d'autres. Sur ses poignets, ses paumes, ses bras. Et même une sur son tibia.

Elle ne chercha pas à en infliger les jumelles à Nott. Elle était trop choquée pour ça. _Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu ?_ se répétait-elle, la formule reléguée bien loin de ses préoccupations.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle se rasseyait à sa place et refermait comme elle pouvait les plaies.

_Il s'en fout. C'est tout._


	9. 8 – hors saison

**HORS SAISON**

* * *

Les jours d'après, ce devint comme une obsession. En cours, dans la Grande Salle et même à la bibliothèque quand ils s'y trouvaient tous les deux, le cou de Daphné se tordait et offrait à son regard le visage fermé de Nott.

Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour fascinée à ce point pour quelque chose. Il y avait bien eu Melchior, au début de l'année, qui l'avait poussée à s'introduire dans le bureau de son père en pleine nuit pour trouver le registre d'état civil dont il bénéficiait par autorisation spéciale du Ministère pour ses travaux de généalogie, mais c'était différent. Le samedi qui avait suivi sa sombre découverte, elle n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de s'éclipser à nouveau des conversations rangées de Mrs Parkinson et ses invitées, pas même songé à retourner dans les cachots pour gorger ses yeux de la vision macabre de la barbarie défendant l'idéologie qu'elle était censée approuver.

Là, son regard était comme doté d'une volonté propre ; partout où il pouvait trouver le Serpentard, il allait. Et l'attention et les pensées de Daphné suivaient, bien malgré elle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, elle aurait pu, si elle avait eu le talent d'Astoria pour le dessin, croquer sans modèle les traits de son camarade de classe dans le coin d'un parchemin. Sa cravate toujours parfaitement mise, ses cheveux sombres, seule partie de son visage qui pouvait oser se prétendre harmonieuse, la bosse de son nez, ses dents un peu trop longues, les grains de beauté qui mouchetaient sa joue droite. Même les ondulations formées par ses cils, elle était capable de les décrire.

Pourquoi il l'obsédait, ça, en revanche, elle était bien loin de pouvoir le dire. Était-ce parce que, malgré les efforts de Mrs Pomfresh, elle portait toujours les traces rosées des arabesques aiguisées qu'il avait tracées sur sa peau ? Ou juste parce qu'il avait réussi à les y graver quand, elle, n'avait même pas pu tenter de se persuader qu'elle y arriverait ?

Elle en doutait. Après tout, elle avait vu Vera, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle et même Pansy prostituer leur innocence pour un simulacre de puissance mêlée de tranquillité, et sa curiosité ne trouvait aucune source en ses amis. C'était même tout l'inverse. Alors que, pendant toute son adolescence, elle avait multiplié les efforts pour être comme eux, pour ne pas faire tache, l'importance de leur opinion s'était aujourd'hui estompée.

Elle réalisait, en fait, qu'elle n'avait jamais fait tache. Le grain de sable, le mouton noir, la brebis galeuse, ça n'avait jamais été elle. Comment ça aurait pu quand _il_ déployait silence et froideur pour s'arroger cette place qu'il était le seul à trouver enviable ?

Déjà petit, Nott était discordant. Les thés hebdomadaires de Mrs Parkinson, lui aussi les avait connu lorsque, à la place de Mrs Bulstrode, c'était sa mère qui était conviée dans le salon bleu tous les samedis. Mais, quand Drago, Pansy, Vera, Astoria et elle sortaient dans le jardin pour jouer ou se réunissaient dans la bibliothèque pour ouvrir des livres dont ils n'étaient pas supposés soupçonner l'existence, lui se perdait, seul, enfermé lorsque le soleil brillait, sous la pluie lorsqu'elle tombait. Il ne se mêlait à aucun de leurs jeux et, si elle se souvenait s'être risquée à le lui proposer à plusieurs reprises, elle avait vite abandonné.

Pendant leurs premières années à Poudlard, c'était pire et mieux à la fois. Le groupe s'était élargi et son isolement volontaire n'en était que plus évident, mais il passait inaperçu, noyé dans la foule des inconnus. De l'ombre, il n'en était sorti qu'une seule fois. À la mort de sa mère. Hypocrites, tous s'étaient précipité pour lui souffler leurs condoléances. Daphné, elle, n'avait pas osé.

Et maintenant...

Maintenant, elle ne savait pas. Il arrivait à sacrifier la blancheur de ses mains, lui. Mais, dans ses yeux, lorsqu'ils étaient illuminés par les sorts qu'il lançait, il n'y avait ni la satisfaction de Crabbe ni le soulagement de Pansy.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout.

Et Daphné enviait cette nonchalance comme elle n'avait jamais rien envié dans sa vie. La beauté des esquisses d'Astoria, la sveltesse de la taille de Véra, les Optimaux de Pansy... C'était si dérisoire en comparaison de la façon dont ce rien l'attirait, dont elle avait envie de se l'accaparer, de forcer Nott à le partager.


	10. 9 – terrain vague

**TERRAIN VAGUE**

* * *

Lorsque les premiers flocons parèrent les tours du château, nues de toutes les décorations qu'Hagrid prenait, les années d'avant, soin d'installer, l'idée avait déjà fait son chemin dans l'esprit de Daphné. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Pas sans trahir ou se trahir. Et puisqu'elle n'avait pas les épaules pour révolutionner Poudlard, c'était elle qu'elle devait révolutionner.

Oh, bien sûr, elle avait pensé à aller trouver Blaise. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer l'existence des piles de gallions qui affublaient le coffre Zabini de colonnes d'aisance, répliques rutilantes des voûtes de pierre soutenant les étages de Gringotts, Pellicia Zabini étant une inspiration sans faille pour ses parents quand le goût leur prenait de distiller leur venin. Elle savait que, à ses yeux de nouveau riche, se faire envoyer des plantes exotiques n'était pas un grand investissement et que, quitte à trouver chez elle de quoi justifier son addiction, il n'aurait pas jugé inutile de lui en faire cadeau.

Mais il y avait quelque chose, comme un murmure de la morale que tout son entourage semblait avoir jetée aux oubliettes, qui la maintenait solidement à distance du métis.

Alors il lui avait fallu considérer son autre option. Aller parler à Nott.

Cependant, pendant tous les jours que décembre étira avant les vacances de Noël, Daphné ne parvint pas à rassembler le courage pour aller le trouver. Elle l'avait trop bien observé pour ça. Trop bien compris que son indifférence était autant le but de sa quête que son principal obstacle.

Et puis... Les murs avaient des oreilles et les résistants des bleus. Les yeux d'opale des fantômes, ceux vernis des tableaux... Elle avait déjà l'impression qu'ils la suivaient et devinaient, derrière le voile de son visage anxieux, le trouble semé parmi ses convictions. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que leurs oreilles ne le captent aussi.

Ou, tout du moins, elle s'en convainquait ; croire en leur omniprésence, c'était repousser l'échéance.

* * *

Quand elle grimpa à bord du Poudlard Express au matin du 20 décembre, le bras de sa lâcheté était enroulé autour de ses épaules. Daphné sentait la façon qu'avait son coude de s'enfoncer négligemment dans ses trapèzes alors que le train filait à travers la campagne délavée. Les branches qui giflaient les vitres du wagon, elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qu'elles cherchaient à réveiller, sa fuite à elle qu'elles dénonçaient.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'elle se leva enfin. Les couloirs du train, pourtant moins intimidants que ceux de Poudlard, étaient tout aussi déserts alors qu'elle remontait de voiture en voiture, agressant de ses pas le silence tranquille des compartiments qu'elle balayait des yeux.

Éventuellement, elle finit par le trouver, plongé dans une lecture quelconque, le dos droit malgré le moelleux des banquettes de chintz. Elle enclencha la poignée de la porte avant d'avoir le temps de se dégonfler et, essoufflée, s'exposa au regard scrutateur de Nott qui fronça les sourcils en cornant la page de son livre.

— Greengrass, commenta-t-il en le posant à côté de lui.

— Nott.

— Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Daphné se sentit tout à la fois poussée du haut d'une falaise, précipitée devant une assemblée déchaînée et plongée dans des ténèbres épaisses.

— Je...

Nott plissa les yeux, elle baissa les siens.

— Tu ?

Sa voix agacée l'enferma dans l'immobilité. Parler, manier les mots pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, Daphné n'avait jamais su le faire. Elle s'était démenée comme elle pouvait, avec Pansy, sa mère, Astoria même, parfois. Mais Nott ?

Elle n'avait aucun code. Aucun indice sur le bout à saisir pour initier la conversation qu'elle avait appréhendée depuis les premières neiges.

Elle avait l'impression d'être larguée dans une ville nouvelle dont elle ne connaissait rien. Ou... Non, pas vraiment. Dans une ville, il y avait des rues, des chemins à choisir, des trottoirs à arpenter. Là ? Elle s'était elle-même plantée au milieu d'un terrain vague, sans indications, sans repères. Et Nott était partout, dans chaque caillou que raclait la pointe de ses chaussures.

Elle avait deux choix. Se perdre ou commencer à creuser.

Elle creusa.

— Je veux savoir comment tu fais.

Les mots furent si clairement énoncés qu'elle s'étonna d'être celle qui les avait prononcés. Mais, de toute évidence, la perfection était encore loin, le regard de Nott s'étant fait perplexe.

— Comment je fais quoi ?

Daphné écarta stupidement les bras.

— Ça ! T'en foutre complètement de ce que sont devenues nos vies, arriver à lancer des sorts sur des gens qui n'ont rien demandé, et...

Elle s'interrompit. Elle ne savait même pas où allait son discours. Sans doute nulle part.

— Je veux que tu m'apprennes, lâcha-t-elle cependant, acceptant la fatalité.

— À quoi ? T'en foutre ?

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, ravie qu'il ait compris. Puis elle avisa le pli sévère de son front et se dit qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas de quoi être ravie.

— Je peux plus vivre comme ça, insista-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'être indifférente, de pouvoir voir le sang couler sans trouver tout le monde horrible, de me fondre dans la masse comme si tout était normal, comme avant, que...

Il l'interrompit :

— Il y a une faille, dans ton raisonnement.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— Co – Comment ça ?

— Tu penses que je me fous de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Nott tourna la tête, faisant mine de se passionner pour le paysage. Daphné aurait trouvé ça normal si ce dernier n'avait pas déjà été dévoré par l'obscurité.

— Sans doute que si. Et c'est exactement pour ça que je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais.

* * *

_(terriblement à la bourre dans la publication, mais je peux vous annoncer que l'écriture de cette petite histoire est terminée ! il n'y a plus qu'à lutter contre ma flemme pour les poster... rien d'insurmontable, non ?)_


	11. 10 – marc de café

**MARC DE CAFÉ**

* * *

Daphné passa ses vacances à ruminer le refus de Nott. Même la dinde appétissante du 25 décembre ne parvint pas à le lui faire oublier et elle appréhendait le retour à Poudlard.

— Fais un effort, lui siffla Astoria au passage à la nouvelle année. T'as l'air de t'amuser autant que les tapisseries.

Daphné se tordit le cou et observa les tentures qui décoraient les murs froids du manoir des Bulstrode. Elles étaient sinistres, leurs couleurs fades et les visages de leurs protagonistes comme fanés, pendant tristement vers le sol.

Ses yeux poursuivirent leur course et croisèrent son reflet dans la glace mouchetée de taches de vieillesse. Son regard était inexpressif, ses lèvres, peintes de rose puisque le rouge était vulgaire, incurvées dans un sens contraire à la bienséance et, malgré les dizaines de gallions qu'avait coûtés sa robe, son corps tout entier paraissait décidé à la ramener à ce qu'elle était : un morceau de tissu.

Astoria avait raison. À mille lieux des joues éméchées de Millicent et du pied danseur de Vera, sa figure était fade et fanée, pendant tristement vers le sol.

— Je n'en ai pas que l'air, rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse. Je m'amuse autant que les tapisseries.

— Fort bien, mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir. On doit faire bonne figure !

— Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude.

Astoria soupira et fit mine de siroter quelques gorgées de son punch à l'orange et au basilic. Daphné savait le mélange dégueulasse – Millicent les avait utilisées, elle et Pansy, comme cobayes – mais sa petite sœur ne grimaça pas, se contentant de déglutir et d'adresser un sourire avenant à un garçon dont elle croisa le regard.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, celui-ci s'avança et, comprenant qu'il allait l'inviter à danser, Astoria tira sa dernière flèche.

— Ces tapisseries sont hideuses. Mais si c'est à elles que tu veux ressembler, je t'en prie. Essaie juste de te souvenir que la moindre de tes actions à une incidence sur nos parents et sur nous. Fais un faux pas et c'est nous tous que tu condamnes. Tu tiens vraiment à avoir cette responsabilité-là sur les épaules ?

L'arrivée du jeune homme coupa court à son sermon et Daphné observa la façon calculée dont Astoria se saisit de sa main en songeant que, jamais dans sa vie, elle n'avait pensé que le Salut aurait l'apparence d'un adolescent boutonneux.

Elle reporta son attention sur la tapisserie. C'est le festin auxquels assistaient les cafardeuses silhouettes brodées qui lui donna l'idée et, le plus discrètement possible, ce qui, entre les rires, la musique et les conversations, n'était pas très compliqué, elle s'éclipsa en direction du petit salon où elle avait déjà entendu dire que Mr Bulstrode gardait ses meilleures alcools.

Personne ne la soupçonnerait jamais, elle le savait, alors elle s'empara d'une bouteille d'une variante irlandaise du whisky Pur Feu et s'isola dans un coin du jardin pour la biberonner en toute tranquillité.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, malgré deux nuits de repos et son retour à Poudlard, elle avait l'impression que l'emprise de l'alcool étreignait toujours son crâne, tout prêt à exploser. Le réveil au matin de la rentrée fut le plus difficile que Daphné avait jamais éprouvé et elle crut mourir étourdie quand, sans pitié, Pansy tira les rideaux du dortoir et lui ordonna de se dépêcher.

— On a divination, tu devrais être contente ! pesta-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait péniblement de sous les couvertures.

Millicent et Vera pouffèrent. L'intérêt non dissimulé de Daphné pour l'art de prédire l'avenir amusait tout son entourage, serpents sceptiques qui méprisaient astrologie et chiromancie. Cela avait toujours blessé la jeune fille, bien qu'elle n'eût jamais protesté. Ce matin-là, cela ne lui fit rien.

Elle rejoignit la salle de Trelawney en compagnie de Millicent qui, élève moyenne, avait été obligée de continuer l'option pour que son cursus soit validé par la direction, ne pouvant poursuivre ni la métamorphose ni les potions. En cinquième année, elle avait été aux premiers rangs de la protestation contre la nomination de Firenze en remplacement de leur professeure. Daphné avait fait mine de suivre le mouvement mais, dans son for intérieur, elle était pleinement consciente de la pertinence de ce choix et avait apprécié chacun des cours dispensés par le centaure.

Évidemment, avec des Mangemorts à la tête de l'école, la créature avait eu tôt fait d'être renvoyée dans la Forêt Interdite et les cours avec Trelawney avaient repris. Daphné les appréciait tout de même, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une partie de sa passion pour la divination était partie avec leur drôle d'enseignant.

À leur arrivée, des tasses à fleurs avaient été disposées sur les tables rondes et Millicent soupira longuement.

— Des feuilles de thé, sérieusement ? râla-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était les techniques divinatoires d'ici et d'ailleurs qui étaient au programme ! On s'est déjà farci la tasseomancie en troisième an...

— Balayez donc vos préjugés, chère disciple ! la rabroua Trelawney alors qu'elles prenaient place. Ce ne sont guère des feuilles de thé mais du marc de café, la méthode la plus prisée de nos chers confrères orientaux. Bien sûr, c'est bien moins fiable que les feuilles de thé, mais ne soyons pas condescendants.

Les sourcils haussés et la bouche crispée de Millicent chatouillèrent la gorge de Daphné et elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était un fou rire qui la démangeait. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri.

Cependant, avant que l'éclat ne fasse dans les airs son inespéré retour, Theodore Nott passa devant leur table et elle baissa la tête. Elle ne l'avait plus recroisé depuis sa ridicule requête dans le train et sa présence la rendit terriblement mal à l'aise. Pour ne rien arranger, le Serpentard prit place face à elle de sorte que, au bout d'une demi-heure de cours, elle avait mal aux cervicales à force de regarder partout sauf en sa direction.

Elle changea de méthode pour l'heure qui suivit et se contenta de faire mine de cligner des yeux dès que Nott risquait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Cela fonctionna un temps, puis il trouva un autre moyen de se rappeler à elle.

Elle retint de justesse un hurlement quand le dépôt accumulé au fond de la tasse de Millicent qu'elle analysait se mit à bouger, comme secoué par des fourmis invisibles, pour tracer, sur les imperfections de la porcelaine ébréchée, quelques mots.

Un lieu et une heure.

Le cœur battant, Daphné releva vivement la tête. Irréellement immobile, Nott la fixait depuis l'autre côté de la classe.


	12. 11 – faire parler les pierres

**FAIRE PARLER LES PIERRES**

* * *

Les mains tendues devant elle, Daphné remontait à tâtons le couloir qui, depuis la salle commune des Serpentard, donnait accès aux petits escaliers. Malgré toutes ses précautions, elle avait l'impression que le claquement de ses chaussures résonnait sèchement contre les murs et que chaque pierre se le renvoyait, laissant les sons de sa désobéissance se répandre jusqu'aux oreilles des Carrow.

Quand elle parvint au premier palier du petit escalier, elle fut soulagée de voir que Nott ne s'était pas moqué d'elle et qu'il l'attendait bel et bien, appuyé contre le mur avec la nonchalance qui, de toute évidence, le caractérisait.

Elle se refroidit cependant bien vite quand elle avisa le regard dur dont il la gratifiait. Allons bon... Il lui donnait rendez-vous en plein milieu de la nuit sans aucune explication et tout ce qui lui offrait quand elle acceptait ses bizarreries c'était des yeux noirs ?

— Tu es en retard.

— Comment tu le saurais ? Tu n'as même pas de montre ! s'agaça-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

— Je suis partie à moins cinq et il faut cinq minutes pour arriver ici. Donc, moi, je suis arrivé à l'heure et, puisque toi tu es arrivée après, c'est de toute évidence que tu es en retard.

N'importe qui aurait été irrité du ton prétentieux de Nott. Pas Daphné. Elle, elle se contenta de baisser la tête.

— Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-elle du bout des lèvres. J'avais peur de me faire choper. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ici ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Quoi ? Mais...

— Elle est stupide, ta question. C'est toi qui es venue me voir en premier lieu, je t'ai tout simplement répondu.

— Tu m'avais déjà répondu et tu avais été plutôt clair, objecta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Et alors ?

Elle soupira. Discuter avec Theodore Nott était vraiment quelque chose qui la fatiguait.

— Donc...

Elle hésita.

— Tu... Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu m'as fait venir ici pour m'aider ?

Il éclata de rire.

— J'ai pas changé d'avis. C'est pas toi que j'ai décidé d'aider, Greengrass, c'est moi que j'ai besoin de distraire.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ça ?

— Ce château est barbant et toi aussi. Mais s'il y a une chance pour que tu sois moins barbante que le château, ce serait con de la louper, non ?

Il présenta son raisonnement avec un tel sérieux que, s'il n'avait pas piqué son ego, Daphné se serait crue spectatrice d'un exposé scientifique particulièrement convaincant.

C'est peut-être de ça dont il s'agit, songea-t-elle alors que le silence s'éternisait. Une expérience. Une expérience humaine.

Accaparée par ses questionnements, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite quand Nott commença à grimper les escaliers.

— Où... Où tu vas ? s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

Il la fusilla du regard.

— Tu veux nous faire repérer, ou quoi ? la rabroua-t-il. Chuchote, par Merlin !

Bêtement, elle s'exécuta et, cette fois, en fut presque à murmurer quand elle répéta :

— Où tu vas ?

— Où on va, tu veux dire ?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— Tu... Tu veux qu'on se promène dans l'école en pleine nuit ? Mais on va se faire prendre, c'est sûr !

Il haussa les sourcils et, pour la première fois de la soirée, ses lèvres tremblèrent puis s'étirèrent en une forme qu'on pouvait sans doute assimiler à un sourire.

— Je croyais que tu voulais apprendre à t'en foutre ?

— Oui, mais...

— Eh bien alors fous-toi en. Oui, on va se balader en pleine nuit dans les couloirs et tu verras qu'il va rien nous arriver.

Il avait l'air si sûr de lui qu'elle eut envie de le croire. Hésitante, le doute n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot pour autant, elle posa son pied sur la première marche. Les réflexes qu'elle avait acquis il y a des années firent le reste, et elle atteignit le premier étage avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

Vérifiant qu'elle le suivait, Nott lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis lui fit signe d'avancer avec lui le temps de traverser un large couloir qui donnait accès à bien trop de pièces pour qu'ils puissent y progresser tranquillement. Il souleva une tenture et la laissa passer devant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un passage si étroit que Daphné crut à un instant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à y progresser.

— Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait un passage secret ici, murmura-t-elle.

Nott, dont la baguette éclairait leur progression maintenant qu'ils ne risquaient plus d'attirer l'attention de quiconque, se retourna et la dévisagea, une forme de fierté faisant pétiller le noir de ses iris. Daphné sourit. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant bombant le torse parce qu'on venait de vanter à ses parents son intelligence.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient, elle se dit que, d'ailleurs, il avait dû être cet enfant. Il était si sage par rapport à Drago, à l'époque lointaine où les thés de Mrs Parkinson étaient encore baignés d'insouciance ! Nul doute que quelqu'un avait bien dû faire rosir les joues de Mrs Nott de plaisir en louant le calme et l'esprit alerte de son fils.

— On arrive de l'autre côté, souffla Nott au bout de quelques minutes de marche où ils n'avaient fait que tourner, tourner, tourner, si bien que Daphné avait fini par se demander combien de tours sur eux-mêmes ils avaient fait.

Cette fois, c'est derrière le fond d'un placard qu'ils arrivèrent.

— Où on est ? s'enquit Daphné.

— Au septième étage.

Elle s'étouffa.

— Quoi ? Mais on n'a monté aucun escalier !

— Quelle étroitesse d'esprit, Greengrass... Depuis quand seuls les escaliers permettent de monter quelque part ? C'est un sol magique. Un genre d'ascenseur. Plus tu marches et plus le plancher s'élève. Si on s'était arrêtés plus tôt, on aurait atterri aux étages inférieurs.

Daphné était proprement soufflée et, malgré le peu d'ardeur que Nott mettait à se faire aimer d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

— Ce n'est pas fini, reprit-il.

Son sourire en coin trahissait l'amusement – ou la joie ? – qu'il avait à lui révéler les secrets du château.

— Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ?

Lui se prenait au jeu de la guider, elle à celui d'enfreindre le règlement et de ne pas en avoir grand-chose à faire tant l'excitation de découvrir ce que la plupart des leurs condisciples ignoraient était grande.

— À Pré-au-Lard.

Elle pila net.

— Le... Le village ?

Il soupira.

— Bien sûr, le village. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que Pré-au-Lard soit d'autre ?

Elle faillit répondre, saisit à temps qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique, referma aussitôt la bouche.

— Recule un peu, lui intima Nott alors qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau arrêté devant un mur, dont seules quelques torches brisaient la surface lisse.

Le Serpentard tendit la main et s'empara d'une des torches en fermant les yeux très fort et, aussitôt, celle-ci pivota, se présentant désormais à l'horizontale, et descendit jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur d'une poignée de porte.

Quand Nott l'actionna, Daphné comprit que c'était parce que c'en était une, tout simplement.

Le jeune homme passa devant elle, illuminant de sa baguette toujours allumée un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

— On est montés pour descendre ? comprit Daphné.

Il ne lui répondit pas et commença à dévaler les marches. Peu désireuse de rester seule dans le noir, la porte s'étant refermée, elle lui emboîta le pas.

Elle avait le tournis quand ils atteignirent enfin le rez-de-chaussée et manqua de jurer quand elle vit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés : ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une sorte de tuyau géant, humide et nauséabond.

Un instant, Daphné se demanda si elle avait raison de suivre aveuglément Nott. Et s'il lui faisait une blague ? Et s'il se servait de ses doutes pour la piéger et révéler à tous qu'elle désapprouvait les méthodes des Carrow ?

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une nouvelle porte avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de vraiment paniquer.

Nott l'ouvrit, ils grimpèrent encore un escalier, franchirent un dernier seuil et pénétrèrent dans une petite cahute de bois. Une fenêtre autorisait la lumière de la lune à éclairer l'unique pièce à travers les carreaux couverts de givre. Quand Daphné les réchauffa pour pouvoir regarder à travers, elle ne vit que deux lignes argentées, parfaitement parallèles, qui, à droite comme à gauche, finissaient par disparaître dans les ténèbres.

— On est dans la cahute du chef de gare ?

— Exact. Même s'il n'y a plus de chef de gare depuis des années.

— Pourquoi il y a des livres et un matelas, alors ?

— C'est à moi.

— Personne d'autre ne sait que Poudlard et la cabane sont reliés ?

— Les gens sont trop stupides pour ne pas se méfier de la simplicité de l'architecture du château. Ce n'est pas le seul moyen de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, ici. On peut aussi passer par la Cabane Hurlante ou la cave d'Honeydukes. Il faut juste... Laisser le château nous guider.

— Comment ça ?

— Les escaliers qui bougent, les tableaux qui parlent, les portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment toutes seules... C'est évident que Poudlard est... Je sais pas. Vivant, en quelque sorte. Tu vois ? Mais faut savoir le faire cracher ses secrets.


	13. 12 – danser sous la pluie

**DANSER SOUS LA PLUIE**

**(si vous lisez _Les Immorales_, ce chapitre signe le début des spoils)**

* * *

Les premières nuits, leurs chaussures étaient plus bavardes qu'eux, se décrivant les unes les autres les irrégularités de leurs semelles qui rompaient la couche de poudreuse et le faux silence de la nature. La timidité et la distance des débuts, c'étaient elles qui les avaient expérimentées puis balayées, prenant confiance, osant, blessant plus profondément la neige qui, gentiment, se tassait pour les laisser faire connaissance. De mécaniques, leurs pas étaient devenus aventureux, délaissant leur rythme binaire, militaire, pour des envolées lyriques qui, parfois, glissaient, fou-rires, étirant des sourires sur les lèvres gercées de Daphné.

À mesure que l'éveil des éléments chassait l'hiver, leurs marches nocturnes avaient chassé sa timidité. Le regard sans fond de Nott l'intimidait toujours, mais à force de contempler son corps quand, agacé de ralentir son allure pour l'attendre, il prenait un peu d'avance et se retrouvait quelques mètres devant elle, elle avait l'impression d'apprendre à le connaître. Sa maigreur constitutionnelle qui empêchait tout vêtement de lui seoir, c'était comme l'aveu d'un handicap, l'assurance de ses pas comme l'expression d'une combativité que Daphné n'avait jamais remarquée.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ou très peu, mais l'étude de l'enveloppe charnelle donnait à la jeune fille l'envie d'en découvrir le contenu. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle se décida à le faire lorsque, le premier soir de la deuxième semaine, elle demanda :

— Alors c'est comme ça que tu fais ?

Sa voix sonna étrangement à ses oreilles, trouble-fête d'un silence établi. Daphné fut soulagée d'entendre celle de Nott lui procurer la même impression lorsqu'il répondit :

— Comment ça ?

— Pour t'en foutre. Tu violes toutes les règles de l'école pour aller te geler les orteils en te baladant sur le même sentier toutes les nuits ?

— Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— C'est rébarbatif.

— Oui. C'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé de venir, je te rappelle. Pour casser la routine.

— On ne parle pas. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence change quoi-que-ce-soit.

— Moi non plus. Comme quoi... Les erreurs de jugement, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, offusquée.

— Quoi ? se moqua-il avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se défendre. Tu sais Greengrass, si tu veux rien en avoir à foutre de la souffrance des autres, faudrait que t'apprennes à rien en avoir à foutre de leur avis. Ouais, t'es pas la fille la plus intéressante, la plus jolie ou la plus sûre de ses convictions, accepte-le et arrête de laisser les autres s'en servir contre toi.

Elle serra les dents et, pour la première fois, elle se demanda ce qu'elle foutait là. Dans le silence laissé par les mots de Nott, elle ressentait la morsure de l'air plus intensément que jamais encore, à croire qu'il avait ajouté sa propre froideur à celle de l'hiver mourant.

Theodore reprit la parole alors qu'ils redescendaient la colline contre le flanc de laquelle se nichait Pré-au-Lard.

— Tu sais, au fond, j'ai rien dit de vraiment vexant.

Il semblait presque s'excuser.

— Alors le réel sens de tes paroles a dû m'échapper, rétorqua Daphné.

Il s'arrêta et écarta les bras, un air choqué au visage.

— Tu t'en rends compte quand même, non ? Parkinson, Bulstrode, Yaxley, Pucey, ta sœur même, parfois, ils sont conscients de ce qui t'atteint et ils en jouent. C'est te rendre un service que de te le balancer à la face, au moins t'arrêteras de te prostituer pour recevoir de l'attention de personnes qui, de toute évidence, se fichent bien de t...

— Hé ! s'écria Daphné.

Elle était en colère à présent. De quel droit se permettait-il de critiquer ses amis, son ex, sa propre famille ?

— Ça te ferait plaisir, à toi, que je te balance que t'es juste un petit merdeux qui se croit plus intelligent que tout le monde et se crée un genre pour duper les foules ?

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Nott et elle sut qu'elle avait échoué. Elle soupira.

— Tu t'en fous vraiment en fait, c'est ça ?

— C'est pour ça que t'es venue me voir, non ?

Elle fut bien obligée de la lui laisser.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les mots de Theodore tournèrent en boucle dans l'esprit de Daphné. Qu'importe l'endroit où elle était, une bouche était là, tout près de son oreille, à lui murmurer à quel point elle était pathétique, à quel point les relations qu'elle s'était convaincue d'avoir étaient pathétiques. Sales, presque, entachées des mensonges à peine plus sombres que Nott lui avait affirmé avoir été versés tour à tour par ces noms qu'il s'était amusé à énumérer.

L'ironie était rêche, mais c'était désormais le lien qui l'unissait à Nott qui lui paraissait le plus pur. Aussi, si en rentrant à son dortoir ce soir-là elle avait résolu de mettre un terme à ses entrevues avec lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans les couloirs une fois tous les cachots endormis le lendemain. Et la nuit d'après. Et beaucoup d'autres ensuite.

À coups de franchise, Nott avait comme gagné une place dans sa vie et, promenade après promenade, il se tissa entre eux un voile de vérité qu'elle chérissait tant les doutes qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher s'y fondaient bien. Le jeune homme ne s'embarrassait pas de conventions pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la trouvait ridicule et, si cela la vexait toujours autant, il y avait dans ses attaques une classe que ses amis avaient depuis longtemps perdue avec leurs moqueries à demi-assumées.

Dans ce monde aux repères brouillés, Theodore lui apparaissait étonnamment net et sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, ça la rendait légère, toute retenue envolée. Parce que, promenade après promenade, la confiance la gagnait.

Cela, elle ne s'en rendit compte que quelques semaines plus tard, le jour où l'hiver baissa finalement les armes face au printemps et que la pluie se mit à tomber. Alors que Nott pestait et la tirait par le bras pour qu'ils aillent se réfugier dans la vieille volière où s'établissait auparavant le service postal du village, elle leva le visage vers le ciel et laissa les gouttes qu'il lui offrait réveiller son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'agaça Nott.

— Aucune idée, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air stupide, elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas capable de s'en empêcher. Il lui semblait que jamais elle n'avait été aussi vivante que là, sous cette pluie, avec cet inconnu qui n'en avait jamais vraiment été un.

— On va choper la crève, ramène-toi, reprit ce dernier.

Ses gloussements devinrent moqueurs.

— Oh, pauvre chou. Un rhume serait si terrible... Tu imagines ? De quoi révolter l'école toute entière.

Elle s'étonna de la neutralité de sa voix. Elle était si calme en comparaison de la réalité que suggéraient ses mots... Un nouveau rire irrigua sa gorge et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut certaine de savoir où elle était et pourquoi elle s'y trouvait.

Elle avait toujours été consciente de la place qu'elle devait occuper, pourtant. De salle de classe en salle de classe, de soirée en soirée, de manoir en manoir, elle avait toujours été là où on lui demandait d'être, jamais avec autant de brio qu'Astoria, mais elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné ce combat. Alors pourquoi c'était au milieu d'une prairie boueuse qu'elle se sentait à sa place ?

Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa mère, son père, Astoria, Pansy, Adrian ou son éducation qui lui tiraient la manche. Peut-être parce que, cette fois, c'était elle qui tirait la manche de Nott et l'obligeait à tourner avec elle, sans autre but que l'infini d'une nuit.


	14. 13 – la peau froide

**LA PEAU FROIDE**

* * *

Daphné finit par entendre raison et par laisser Nott l'entraîner dans la volière. L'odeur y était abominable, la noirceur épaisse. Illuminer sa baguette fut la première chose qu'elle fit et elle la coinça entre deux pierres qui menaçaient ruine tandis que Theodore s'occupait de dégager les bouchons de paille mêlés de plumes et de poussière pour étendre sa cape et son pull-over détrempés. Elle l'imita et ils restèrent en chemise, religieusement séparés par la lumière qui tombait de l'artefact.

Nott claquait des dents et la peau de ses avant-bras, rougis par le froid, était irisée de chair de poule. Daphné se sentit coupable. Elle l'avait entraîné de force dans ses conneries, et maintenant il se les gelait sans même lui faire de reproches.

Ce qu'elle fit ensuite, elle le mit sur le compte de l'adrénaline. Car quoi d'autre pouvait valablement expliquer qu'elle ait franchi la barrière invisible érigée entre le jeune homme et elle pour, ses mains refermées en poings, lui frotter débilement les bras ? Il se passa d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi Nott la regardait comme ça.

— Quoi ? s'enquit-elle, sur la défensive.

Il pointa sa baguette du menton, les yeux noirs et la bouche crispée.

— T'as jamais entendu parler de la magie ? Les sorts, les incantations, tout ça...

Il avait l'air de plaisanter mais l'inflexion de sa voix laissait entendre qu'il était plutôt sur le point de la repousser violemment. Daphné rougit et se figea, ses poings à mi-chemin entre les épaules et les coudes gelés de son vis-à-vis. Elle se sentait idiote. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

Un rapace hulula au-dehors. Et quelque chose sauta aux yeux de Daphné. Elle se moqua :

— Et toi, alors ? T'as jamais entendu parler des sorts d'imperméabilité ? de séchage ? de réchauffement ?

Provocante, elle savoura la honte qui rendit pourpre la pointe des oreilles de son vis-à-vis et, lentement, reprit son mouvement.

Theodore se dégagea vivement et se leva.

— Arrête ça ! glapit-il.

Debout à présent, Daphné devait lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder. Mais cette supériorité physique ne la dérangea en rien. C'était elle qui avait le contrôle en cet instant et il lui semblait que cela n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant, ni avec Nott ni avec personne.

— T'es pas supposé en avoir rien à foutre ?

Il semblait réellement agacé désormais et ses bras décrivirent des moulinets qui manquèrent de la faire pouffer.

— C'est toi ! Toi qui a décrété que c'était le cas ! Je t'ai jamais rien demandé, moi !

Elle se leva à son tour.

— J'avais tort ? Tu en as quelque chose à foutre ? De la guerre ? des victimes ? de ce que tu vas devenir ? d'avoir pris la pluie ?

Elle était bien consciente que son discours n'avait aucune direction particulière. Elle voulait juste avoir le dessus, prouver à Nott qu'elle avait vu clair dans son jeu et s'était adressé à la bonne personne quand elle était entrée dans ce fichu compartiment. Et, plus que tout, elle voulait prouver que lui s'était adressé à la bonne personne quand il avait changé d'avis et modelé ces quelques mots dans le fond de sa tasse, en divination.

— Alors ? insista-t-elle.

Il lui tourna le dos. Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue et le contourna, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle continuait :

— Je me suis trompée ? C'est ça ? Et toi ? Tu t'es trompé, toi ? Je suis moins barbante qu'il n'y paraît ? Ou alors tu t'emmerdes mais tu n'oses plus me le dire ? T'as peur de me blesser ?

— Y a rien dont je me fous plus que de ce que tu penses, Greengrass.

— Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

Nott soupira, comme si la fatigue l'assaillait soudain. Au moins il n'a plus froid, songea Daphné.

— Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

— Parce que ça me fait du bien.

Sa franchise l'avait contaminée.

— Eh bien pas moi. C'est juste que Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini m'emmerdent, toi tu m'indiffères juste.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

— Je t'indiffère ?

Sa tête s'agita avec trop de zèle pour qu'elle ne croie les paroles dont il lui fit grâce juste après :

— Évidemment. Et t'auras beau essayer, c'est tout ce que tu tireras jamais de moi. De l'indifférence.

Daphné se sentit sourire et s'approcha, joueuse.

— Tu en es certain ? murmura-t-elle, son souffle à quelques millimètres du sien.

Elle se délecta du frisson qui trahit sa perte de contenance.

— Moi je suis presque sûre que c'est un mensonge, murmura-t-elle en se penchant, laissant leurs bouches s'effleurer pour mieux se reculer, moqueuse, avortant la caresse sitôt celle-ci entamée.

Si elle était toujours rouge, la peau de Nott n'était plus froide du tout.


	15. 14 – les amants du clair de lune

**LES AMANTS DU CLAIR DE LUNE**

* * *

La suite, Daphné ne la comprit pas. À un instant, elle jouait juste, comme les autres avaient toujours joué avec elle. Et puis le suivant, elle ne jouait plus du tout, ou plutôt elle jouait trop bien pour parvenir encore à dissocier fiction et réalité.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? lui avait demandé Nott, plus rouge que jamais elle n'avait pensé le voir un jour.

Elle n'avait su que répondre. Mais ça ne devait pas être trop grave car, les yeux du jeune homme lorgnant trop bas sur son visage, elle s'était contentée de se pencher à nouveau et Nott avait fait le reste.

Maintenant, ils étaient allongés sur la cape de Nott et le reste de leurs vêtements, pourtant épargnés par la pluie, avaient rejoints leurs pull-overs. Daphné ne savait pas ce qu'elle fabriquait. Chaque particule de son corps avait un avis différent sur ce qu'il convenait de faire alors, en l'attente d'un vote à la majorité, elle se contentait de suivre le mouvement initié par ses lèvres, suivi par ses mains et approuvé par sa respiration erratique.

Ignorer sa vertu qui s'indignait était après tout bien plus aisé que de résister à la chaleur qui, doucement, coulait dans ses veines, partant de ses ongles et remontant vers son torse.

* * *

Selon les chroniqueuses de _Sorcière Hebdo_, c'était censé être agréable et fort à la fois, s'assimiler à une explosion de couleurs et de sentiments aussi précieuse qu'étonnante. Allongée sous Nott comme elle l'était désormais, Daphné était loin de ressentir une quelconque explosion. Elle avait mal, de la paille avait réussi à se loger entre la cape du Serpentard et son dos, lui grattant la peau, une odeur de fiente d'hiboux et de transpiration constituait son unique horizon olfactif, et elle était presque sûre qu'elle avait des plumes partout dans les cheveux.

— Ça va ? lui demanda Theodore en prenant appui sur ses mains pour se reculer, voyant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle sans paraître concentrée sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Daphné le dévisagea, parcourant son visage pas tout à fait symétrique des yeux, s'attardant sur les mèches folles qui s'égaraient sur son front. Puis elle éclata de rire et passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et s'affaler sur elle. Cela lui fit mal à la poitrine mais elle ne cessa pas de rire pour autant et laissa ses mains poursuivre leur route jusque dans le creux des reins du jeune homme.

— Ouais, finit-elle par souffler tout contre son oreille. Je sais pas ce qu'on est en train de faire, mais...

Elle prit le temps de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'achever :

— Mais je crois que je m'en fous.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa ensuite, Daphné eut l'impression que c'était le premier qui lui était uniquement destiné.

* * *

Plus tard, trop tard sans doute, Nott somnolait, involontairement appuyé contre son épaule et Daphné tentait d'oublier l'étrange sensation entre ses jambes en observant les ombres que dessinait la lumière projetée par sa baguette, toujours plantée là où elle l'avait laissée après l'avoir allumée.

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours et Daphné avait vraiment froid désormais, mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se couvrir, parce que cela signifierait bouger, se relever, se dégager de l'emprise, même infime, que Nott avait sur elle et, surtout, réaliser, non plus seulement physiquement, mais mentalement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Alors elle resta là, le poil dressé, à contempler le halo jaune qu'elle avait créé de ses pouvoirs.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle connaissait chaque brin de paille, chaque os de rongeur abandonné là et pas encore décomposé, chaque relief du carrelage qui lui servait de lit. Alors ses yeux changèrent de cible remontèrent le long du mur, s'égarant sur la pierre rendue lisse par les années.

Habitué à cet uniforme d'usure, son regard ne s'indigna que trop aisément lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'inscription gravée dans la pierre juste à la limite de l'ombre et de la lumière :

_WILLIAM S. WAS HERE_

Elle se demanda pourquoi ce William avait trouvé refuge ici. Certainement pas pour la même chose qu'elle. Et le rire souleva une dernière fois sa poitrine, chassant l'inquiétude de devoir bientôt rentrer au château, regagner un monde auquel, après cette soirée, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre d'appartenir.


	16. 15 – nuits blanches

**NUITS BLANCHES**

* * *

L'averse dura presque une semaine, transformant le parc en un cloaque sinistre qui empêcha à Daphné toute sortie. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, elle avait bien trop honte de la fièvre qui s'était emparée d'elle pour pouvoir regarder Nott dans les yeux. Elle ne regrettait pas non plus, elle se sentait étrangement moins stupide et plus confiante depuis, surtout quand elle discutait avec ses camarades de dortoir, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de tenir la moindre conversation avec le Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas d'excuses à présenter, pas de retours à faire, certainement pas d'avis à demander. Alors elle laissait l'eau couler sur les vitres comme sous les ponts et s'évertuait à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Et puis il y eut le vendredi 6 mars, _ce _vendredi 6 mars. Elle avait reçu une note moyenne en métamorphose, échoué à lancer le sortilège informulé que Flitwick tentait de leur enseigner, bref, rien ne destinait cette journée grise à différer de celles qui l'avaient précédées. Sauf que, comme tous les vendredis, ils la terminaient par deux heures d'Art de la magie noire et que, à l'approche de l'heure fatidique, le cœur de Daphné resta tranquille, ses paumes sèches, ses intestins en place.

Comme s'ils savaient. Comme s'ils avaient compris. Comme s'ils avaient confiance.

Une confiance malsaine qu'elle se mordrait un jour les doigts d'avoir honorée, mais sur le coup, pointer sa baguette sur Crabbe, murmurer la formule et le regarder s'étouffer ne lui avait rien procuré d'autre qu'un soulagement. Elle avait réussi. _Enfin._ Et elle était loin de se sentir aussi coupable qu'elle l'avait imaginé du temps où son impuissance servait de bouclier à sa morale.

Bien sûr, elle ne brilla pas par sa cruauté et s'empressa de mettre fin au sort dès qu'elle perçut l'éclair de satisfaction qui traversa les yeux de Carrow, mais elle se sentait presque fière alors qu'elle allait se rasseoir à côté de Pansy.

Crabbe toussait et elle s'en fichait.

Elle retint son souffle et le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres avec, et se dévissa le cou pour croiser le regard de Theodore. Il la fixait et, dans le fond de ses prunelles, elle vit, aussi clairement que dans le marc de café deux mois plus tôt, l'heure et le lieu de leur rendez-vous du soir.

* * *

— Quel effet ça te fait ?

Après avoir remonté la colline boueuse, ils avaient à nouveau trouvé refuge dans la volière délaissée des habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Daphné essayait de ne pas repenser à l'activité à laquelle ils s'étaient adonnés la dernière fois qu'ils s'y étaient réfugiés, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle entendait encore les soupirs et les froissements de la cape qui leur avait servi de matelas.

Elle ferma très fort les yeux pour se concentrer sur le silence du présent et murmura :

— Le _Strangoleo _que j'ai jeté à Vincent ?

Nott hocha la tête.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je voulais à tout prix m'en foutre, mais je crois que j'ai pas besoin d'en arriver là pour pouvoir encore me regarder dans la glace. Je veux dire... C'est pas comme si je l'avais tué ou comme s'il était innocent. Ni même comme si, lui, il aurait hésité à me faire la même chose.

— Alors tu serais capable de me le jeter à moi aussi ?

Elle hoqueta.

— Pour... Pourquoi ?

— Moi non plus j'ai pas hésité à te lancer un _Cottarix _la dernière fois.

Elle fut surprise qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle, elle n'y pensait presque plus.

— Et tu le referais ?

Ils se regardèrent sans ciller, un peu trop longtemps. Puis Theodore tourna la tête et Daphné put enfin se remettre à respirer.

— Pas ici, déclara-t-il enfin.

Elle eut un petit rire.

— Pourquoi ? T'as peur d'indigner la mémoire de William ?

— William ?

Il paraissait perplexe et Daphné se souvint que, la dernière fois, lui dormait quand elle s'était adonné à l'examen méticuleux des lieux. Elle sourit et leva sa baguette pour éclairer le mur face à eux.

— Notre humble prédécesseur dans ces lieux, expliqua-t-elle.

— Tu crois vraiment que je me gênerais pour un vieux croûton qui a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'abîmer un couteau pour écrire des inepties auxquelles personnes ne s'intéressera jamais ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te sois jamais gêné pour qui que ce soit.

— À quoi bon ? Les gens se sont jamais gênés pour moi non plus.

— Même pas tes parents ?

Daphné savait qu'elle poussait sa chance. Elle était toujours partie du principe qu'elle en savait assez de par leur appartenance au même milieu pour ne pas avoir à aborder le sujet. Mais sa question était sortie sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

Elle crut halluciner en l'entendant lui répondre.

— Mon père est un con qui m'a toujours regardé comme si je n'avais rien à faire dans sa vie. Il s'est occupé de moi parce qu'il pensait ne pas avoir le choix et tous nos rapports ne se résument qu'à ça.

— Je suis sûre que tu exagères.

Il la dévisagea mauvaisement.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Greengrass ? T'as peut-être un père qui sait bien faire semblant qu'il s'intéresse à ce que toi et ta sœur vous allez devenir, mais c'est pas mon cas. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il venait de quitter Azkaban sur décision ministérielle et la seule chose qu'il a fait c'est m'offrir une putain de montre pour ma majorité. Alors viens pas me dire qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que la tradition qui nous unit.

Lorsqu'il se tut, Daphné eut l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de terrible. Elle avait volontairement étranglé Vincent Crabbe quelques heures plus tôt, et pourtant c'était avoir forcé la porte des secrets de Nott qui la faisait culpabiliser. Si elle n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise, elle aurait pu en rire.

— Mais tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, Greengrass. J'exagère. Ma mère en avait quelque chose à carrer de moi. Et ça lui a bien réussi.

Daphné fronça les sourcils, mais il reprit la parole avant qu'elle ait pu l'enjoindre à le faire.

— J'aimais bien les histoires, quand j'étais petit. Et elle aussi. Sauf que mon père nous interdisait d'aller dans la bibliothèque quand il y était aussi et que c'était là qu'il préférait travailler. Alors on attendait qu'il dorme pour y aller et on passait des nuits blanches à lire ensemble. Et puis elle est tombée malade, on lui a prescrit du repos et, au lieu de respecter l'avis de ses médecins, elle a continué à m'accompagner à la bibliothèque la nuit. La fin de l'histoire, tu la connais.

Daphné sentit sa gorge se nouer et, l'espace d'un instant, l'image du petit garçon qu'elle avait cherché à faire sortir de son isolement chez les Malefoy se superposa à celle du jeune homme qui jouait les impassibles devant elle.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule et la serra doucement, sans savoir si c'était la chose à faire quand quelqu'un écaillait en quelques phrases la peinture cachant ses fissures. Elle devait suivre le mauvais protocole car Nott se dégagea en grognant qu'il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

— C'était censé être du réconfort, se défendit-elle.

— Et il ne me semble pas en avoir jamais demandé de ta part.

Daphné se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer que, si telle était son intention, il n'avait qu'à s'abstenir d'agiter ses traumatismes devant elle, et à la place se leva pour aller se planter à la porte de la volière et contempler la lune qui faisait luire les paquets de boue accrochés aux brins d'herbe de la plaine.

Elle soupira et s'adossa contre la pierre froide.

— Le problème, Nott, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que tu veux de ma part.

— J'ai été clair, non ? De la distraction. C'est tout.

— Tu as été tout aussi clair quand il s'agissait de me montrer que, cette distraction, je ne te l'apportais pas. Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

— Et toi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Se foutait-il d'elle ? Elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative, il ne pouvait pas sérieusement se poser, lui poser, une telle question !

— Me regarde pas comme ça ! poursuivit-il sèchement. C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? À t'en foutre, ça j'ai bien compris, mais à quoi c'est censé te servir ? À jeter un sort sans te sentir minable ? À fuir tes amis ? Ta vie ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Parce que tu t'es donné pour mission de savoir pourquoi j'ai jamais voulu faire partie de votre groupe à la noix ? Ou juste parce que tu veux te prouver à toi-même que t'es comme Parkinson et que tout ce qu'elle peut faire, enfreindre le règlement, mentir, écarter les cuisses pour un gars, t'es capable de le faire aussi ?

La gifle partit si vite que son écho parvint à Daphné avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce que faisait sa main. Quand elle la retira, toute picotante, de la joue désormais rouge de Nott, elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, hébétée, avant de la laisser retomber contre son corps.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, s'entendit-elle dire. Ou peut-être que si. Je suis là parce que j'ai nulle part à être ailleurs. Et toi t'es là parce que, même si tu te voiles la face, ça te fait du bien de passer des nuits blanches avec quelqu'un d'autre que le souvenir de ta mère.

Cette fois, c'est sa main à lui qui se leva mais elle l'intercepta avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et elle la garda prisonnière de la sienne, encore engourdie. Puis elle se pencha, Nott aussi, et ils laissèrent leurs lèvres les faire sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle leur discussion les acculait.


	17. 16 – boîte à musique

**BOÎTE À MUSIQUE**

* * *

À partir de cette nuit-là, leurs promenades changèrent véritablement de nature. N'en déplaise à William, la volière était le théâtre de leurs ébats et les mots qu'il avait tracés à même la pierre les regardait souvent, trop souvent sans doute, s'allonger et s'éteindre sur le sol dégueulasse, mais toujours plus propre que celui de Poudlard, luisant depuis qu'on l'avait lavé de son innocence.

Daphné n'avait pas encore décidé quoi penser de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle voulait en penser quoi que ce soit tout court, d'ailleurs. Elle était trop occupée à dormir pour rattraper le sommeil qu'elle ne s'octroyait pas quand elle retrouvait Nott dans la volière et à mentir le reste du temps pour avoir l'occasion de s'en inquiéter réellement, de toute façon.

Ce fut en tout cas le cas jusqu'à un matin de la mi-mars où Daphné se réveilla barbouillée et n'osa pas se mettre sur ses pieds de peur de chanceler.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Pansy en ne la voyant pas bouger alors que Vera et Millicent se chamaillaient déjà dans la salle de bain.

— Pas trop. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Vera en les rejoignant dans le dortoir.

— Daphné se sent mal.

La nouvelle arrivante, qui avait fait quelques pas en leur direction en les voyant réunies près du lit de l'aînée des Greengrass, s'empressa de reculer.

— Tu l'as chopée ! s'écria-t-elle.

Pansy et Daphné se regardèrent sans comprendre.

— La gastro ! Une troisième année est tombée malade l'autre jour !

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand et brassa l'air frais qui entra dans la pièce. Daphné retint son rire comme elle put mais Pansy n'eut pas cette délicatesse.

— Tu sais, ricana-t-elle, si Daphné avait vraiment la gastro, c'est pas en lui faisant attraper un rhume en plus que tu vas changer quoi-que-ce-soit.

— Je ne tomberai pas malade ! martela Vera en réponse.

Elle darda un ongle menaçant – mais parfaitement manucuré – sur Daphné et plissa les yeux.

— Je vais prévenir les profs qu'une épidémie est en train de se répandre. Toi, tu ne bouges pas de ce dortoir avant que Pomfresh soit venue te voir !

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa son sac et sa cape, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

— Elle est folle, déclara Pansy.

— Non, juste hypocondriaque.

Millicent en avait fini avec la salle d'eau et elle profitait du miroir que Vera avait abandonné sur la commode pour replacer quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles.

— On va petit-déjeuner ?

— Allons-y. Daphné, tu restes ici ?

L'intéressée haussa les épaules.

— Si me mettre en quarantaine peut préserver la réputation de Vera... soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Un silence peu commun régnait dans cachots, désertés de tous leurs occupants exceptée Daphné. Si lourd à vrai dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de bouger pour aller fermer la fenêtre que les filles avaient laissée ouverte. Quand la pluie se mit à tomber, elle finit cependant par se résoudre et rassembla toute sa volonté pour se redresser et repousser ses couvertures.

Daphné s'était attendue à avoir de nouveaux vertiges, mais la seule épreuve fut pour ses pieds qui éprouvèrent le froid du carrelage. Agréablement surprise, elle renonça à regagner son lit et enfila son uniforme.

Elle avait rarement le dortoir pour elle toute seule. Alors les cachots tout entiers ? Elle s'en serait voulu de ne pas en profiter. Envoyant au diable Vera et sa paranoïa, elle passa une écharpe autour de son cou par acquis de conscience et gagna la salle commune. Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle était déserte ; seul le feu, infatigable, ronronnait dans la cheminée.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé qui lui faisait face, celui-là même sur lequel elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'asseoir sans le concours de l'autorité de Drago ou des battements de cils d'Astoria. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il n'avait rien de spécial ce canapé, dans le fond. Il était usé à force d'être pris d'assaut et il y avait même un ressort qui perçait son velours pas loin de la cuisse de Daphné.

Elle resta là longtemps, à regarder les allées et venues du calamar géant par les hublots de la salle commune et à entendre les crépitements du feu. Puis son regard s'égara du côté des escaliers qui donnaient accès aux chambres et une envie la prit.

Craintive même si personne n'était là pour l'observer, Daphné le gravit et, au lieu de grimper jusqu'à l'étage dont elle venait, elle s'arrêta à l'entresol et laissa passer les portes jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. Ignorant la moiteur de ses mains, elle enfonça la poignée et s'engouffra dans le dortoir avant qu'une autre victime de la gastro n'ait la bonne idée de la suspendre.

L'odeur y était atroce, mélange de transpiration, de sandwich abandonné et de renfermé. Elle voulut ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer, mais fut forcée de constater que, contrairement au sien, le dortoir des garçons donnait sur la surface du lac. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit qui paraissait le plus propre. Comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celui de Nott ne l'étonna en rien. Retranché entre la porte de la salle de bain et le baldaquin clos de Drago, il était tiré à quatre épingles, loin du foutoir de draps et d'affaires sales que Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini avaient laissé sur leurs matelas respectifs.

Les étagères qui lui étaient réservées répondaient à la même logique. Les livres étaient rangés par collections, les tas de parchemins et les plumes de rechange sagement ordonnés, et quelques boîtes venaient parfaire le tout. Daphné ne résista pas à l'envie de les ouvrir. Les deux premières ne contenaient que des copies excellemment notées et des notes de cours, mais la dernière fit battre le cœur de Daphné un peu plus vite.

La photo d'une femme qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de reconnaître, un marque page, une lettre encore cachetée et un petit coffret de bois verni y étaient alignés avec le même soin que sur les étagères, si ce n'est plus. Trop curieuse pour son propre bien, Daphné appuya sur le bouton qui servait à ouvrir le coffret et manqua de lâcher la boîte quand une musique résonna dans le dortoir alors que le couvercle se soulevait pour laisser apparaître une chaîne dorée soutenant le cadran d'une montre.

Daphné caressa du doigt les initiales qui y était gravées et compris qu'il s'agissait du dernier – et sans doute seul – cadeau que Nott Senior avait fait à son fils. C'était une très jolie montre, sans doute l'ouvrage d'un Gobelin, et les initiales de Theodore y étaient finement gravées. C'était une honte de ne pas porter une telle merveille, mais Daphné ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à le penser.

Trop absorbée par sa contemplation, elle faillit ne pas entendre les pas qui remontaient le couloir et eut tout juste le temps de refermer la boîte à musique, la reposer où elle l'avait trouvée et se cacher derrière les rideaux du baldaquin de Drago avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, elle étouffa son souffle avec sa paume et, tendue, attendit.

— Putain, mais où est-ce qu'il est ? grogna la voix de Zabini.

Il y eut le bruit d'un tiroir qu'on renverse avec avidité et Daphné sentit ses entrailles se nouer en comprenant ce qu'il cherchait. Un joint, de la poudre, _n'importe quoi_, elle le percevait dans la précipitation que lui communiquaient ses oreilles. Et quand Blaise trouva de quoi se satisfaire et quitta le dortoir, elle ne se sentait pas aussi soulagée qu'elle aurait dû.

Ce ne fut que quand elle eut regagné son propre dortoir après avoir effacé les traces de son passage, toute envie de fouille l'ayant quittée, qu'elle constata la lourdeur inhabituelle de la poche de sa cape et y plongea sa main pour y rencontrer le métal froid de la montre de Nott.


	18. 17 – une flamme qui vacille

**UNE FLAMME QUI VACILLE**

* * *

Daphné ne savait pas quoi faire de la montre. Elle était terrifiée de l'avoir en sa possession et que quelqu'un la découvre, mais encore plus de devoir réitérer sa visite illégale dans le dortoir des garçons pour risquer de s'y faire pincer – comme elle l'aurait sans aucun doute été si Zabini n'avait pas été en manque lorsqu'il avait interrompu ses fouilles indiscrètes.

Les premiers jours, elle la garda simplement dans la poche de sa cape ; savoir en tout temps où elle était la rassurait. Mais ça la bouffa rapidement : partout où elle allait elle sentait la brûlure de sa présence contre sa cuisse, avait l'impression d'entendre la musique régulière de ses aiguilles enfermées derrière les initiales gravées dans le métal. Elle devenait paranoïaque, s'imaginait que tout le monde l'entendait aussi et cela la hantait tant qu'elle finit par changer de stratégie et par la planquer dans une paire de chaussettes qu'elle ne mettait jamais, qu'elle relégua ensuite au fin fond de son tiroir.

Chaque jour, quand elle passait devant sa commode, une drôle de sensation la saisissait et elle se promettait de la rendre à Theodore dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait bien conscience qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'occasion. Elle refusait toute nouvelle intrusion dans le dortoir des garçons et ne se voyait définitivement pas aller avouer à Nott qu'elle s'était autorisée à mettre le nez dans ses affaires personnelles.

Le plus simple aurait été qu'elle s'en débarrasse, purement et simplement, en la jetant dans le Lac Noir ou dans le feu pour la regarder fondre. Leur unique conversation au sujet de cette montre lui avait après tout bien montré que son amant inattendu ne s'offusquerait pas de sa perte. Cependant elle ne se voyait pas prendre une telle décision pour lui, alors elle laissait simplement filer les jours dans l'espoir de finir par oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ce fâcheux trésor enterré sous des piles de sous-vêtements.

Éventuellement, cela finit par arriver un matin où Pansy se réveilla d'encore plus méchante humeur que d'habitude, comme elle en avait coutume cinq jours par mois. Au départ amusée par les plaintes de son amie, une terrifiante réalisation s'imposa aux yeux de Daphné quand, à court de protections, elle lui demanda s'il lui en restait et qu'elle ouvrit le placard où elle les rangeait : _cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert ce placard_.

Du plomb se posa sur son cœur, du fer emprisonna sa gorge. Elle voulut les vomir mais n'y arriva pas, penchée au-dessus de la cuvette tristement immaculée.

* * *

La sensation ne la quitta pas de la journée. Daphné se sentait impuissante, bloquée sur un banc de la Grande Salle, une chaise de cours, un canapé de la salle commune. Elle voulait, elle devait fuir, avaler les étages, se ruer dans l'infirmerie, trouver les potions qu'elle savait rangées dans une des armoires de Pomfresh. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'éclipser, trop d'yeux se dressaient entre elle et son objectif. Trop de remarques, de rumeurs, de risques.

À la nuit tombée, n'y tenant plus, elle attendit que ses colocataires soient endormies pour quitter son lit et, au lieu de rejoindre le passage secret où elle retrouvait Theodore depuis deux mois et demi à présent, elle s'enfonça dans le dédale de couloirs irriguant les sous-sols du château à la recherche d'un escalier reculé. Sans les mots de Nott pour lui assurer que ni Rusard ni les Carrow ne la trouveraient, elle redoutait de se faire prendre, mais le besoin de savoir était plus fort que tout et distillait une adrénaline d'un genre nouveau dans ses veines, lui faisant monter marche après marche, franchir étage après étage, jusqu'à se retrouver devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Jamais rien dans la vie de Daphné n'avait été aussi terrifiant que de lever la main jusqu'au loquet doré qui les celait. Affronter les remontrances de sa mère, le jugement des autres, la réussite d'Astoria, faire confiance à Nott... Cela lui semblait si facile en comparaison de ce minuscule effort de ses muscles et des vingt centimètres qui séparaient ses doigts de la poignée !

Quand elle l'enfonça enfin, elle remercia toutes les idoles du monde que la porte s'ouvre sans grincement.

L'infirmerie était déserte. Aucun élève n'était allongé dans les lits parallèlement disposés à la lueur du clair de lune et le bureau attenant dans lequel Pomfresh l'avait une fois reçue des années plus tôt était plongé dans l'obscurité. C'est vers lui que Daphné se dirigea une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'elle était seule. Un simple _Alohomora _suffit à déverrouiller la serrure et elle entreprit alors d'ouvrir une à une toutes les armoires dans lesquelles Pomfresh gardait ses remèdes.

Sa main tremblait quand elle se referma sur la fiole sagement étiquetée qui renfermait un élixir transparent.

Son butin en main, elle s'empressa de quitter l'infirmerie et se perdit dans le château jusqu'à être certaine d'être dans un couloir où personne ne la trouverait. Une torche faiblarde pour tout éclairage, elle déboucha le flacon, vida le contenu dans sa bouche sans l'avaler, puis attendit. Trente secondes plus tard, elle recracha la potion et l'attente commença, tout aussi courte dans les faits que longue dans l'esprit de Daphné.

Lorsque son regard osa rencontrer la fiole, le liquide était devenu vert ; d'un vert paisible qui n'apaisa pourtant pas du tout Daphné. Elle ferma les paupières, espéra les rouvrir sur une réalité moins catastrophique que la sienne.

Le vert avait beau être de la couleur de la chance, il ne lui fit pas le cadeau de disparaître et elle se laissa glisser au sol avant que ses pieds ne lui fassent défaut. Tout vacillait autour d'elle. Les murs tournaient, le silence bourdonnait, les flammes qui léchaient l'extrémité de la torche devenaient floues.

Daphné ne comprit que plus tard que c'était à cause des larmes qui baignaient ses yeux.


	19. 18 – trouver les mots

**TROUVER LES MOTS**

* * *

Une fois le contenu de la fiole jeté dans le lavabo et les éclaboussures d'un vert pâlot disparues dans le siphon, Daphné s'assit sur la baignoire et fixa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Puis elle ricana, un peu. Comment faire autrement ? De tous les dangers que son esprit avait inventés, c'était le seul auquel elle n'avait jamais pensé.

Elle avait envisagé tous les risques. Les punitions des Carrow, le déshonneur de sa famille, les réflexions d'Astoria, les jugements de Pansy, Vera et Millicent... Tous.

Elle s'en était plus ou moins protégée, avait pris en main sa vie pour savoir qui, de sa réputation ou de son corps, elle était prête à mettre sur la sellette. Et voilà que, trop lourde pour elle sans doute, son existence avait roulé loin de son contrôle, tout ça parce qu'elle avait oublié la protection la plus élémentaire ?

C'était drôle. Hilarant. _Poilant._

Mais ça finit par la faire pleurer à nouveau et elle se roula en boule dans la baignoire, faute d'avoir la force de regagner son lit.

L'acier avait presque achevé de geler ses membres quand elle glissa une main sur son ventre, se retenant d'y enfoncer ses ongles tellement profondément que le problème en serait réglé.

* * *

Très vite, dès le lendemain matin à vrai dire, Daphné ressentit le besoin de parler. Cela lui brûla la langue pendant toute la durée du petit-déjeuner, mais elle eut beau dévisager ses amies avec minutie, elle ne reconnut en aucune d'elles de quoi faire le réceptacle de ses secrets. Elle songea à Astoria, ensuite. Astoria était intelligente, mille fois plus qu'elle, elle saurait quoi faire, Daphné en était persuadée. Mais elle ne trouva pas dans la froideur des traits de sa sœur la motivation nécessaire pour se confier.

Elle étudia Nott, enfin. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, après tout. Et il fut bien le seul à même de lui demander des comptes quand, à la fin de leur cours de botanique, il enroula discrètement ses doigts autour de son poignet afin de lui faire ralentir le pas et prendre de la distance avec leurs camarades pour lui demander, le ton sec :

— T'étais où, hier soir ?

L'emprise de sa peau sur la sienne lui donna une vive envie de se dégager, mais ses muscles étaient comme figés dans la désobéissance.

— Je... Je me suis endormie, bafouilla-t-elle à la place, comme elle aurait bafouillé si elle s'était effectivement endormie et se sentait coupable. Je suis désolée.

Et elle était si convaincante que le fou-rire la menaça.

— Je t'ai attendue, bougonna-t-il en baissant la tête, sans parvenir à cacher ses joues rosies.

Daphné fut impressionnée. Autant par son corps qui le trahissait que par la façon dont elle parvint à nager dans son mensonge.

— On reporte cela à ce soir ? décida-t-elle de s'y noyer.

* * *

Était-il possible d'oublier quelque chose qui grandissait dans son propre corps ? Avant cela, Daphné aurait sans hésitation répondu que non. Mais elle se complaisait si bien dans son déni que les semaines glissèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse se résoudre à y mettre fin. Profitant du sursis de son corps qui, docile, refusait de s'arrondir trop vite, elle courait bras ouverts au-devant de la chute ultime, se perdait d'impasse en impasse, extrayait elle-même de la carrière les pierres venant fortifier l'empire de sa galéjade.

Elle savait que des sorts existaient. Ils en avaient vaguement parlé en court d'Art de la Magie Noire. Mais elle se savait incapable de résister à la douleur qui l'envahirait nécessairement tandis qu'elle acculerait de sa propre baguette son ventre. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait sortir de Poudlard sans trop d'encombre, qu'elle avait suffisamment de maîtrise de la magie pour fuir les environs et courir dans l'espoir de recommencer quelque chose. Mais elle savait surtout qu'elle n'était pas assez maligne pour pouvoir se fondre dans le décor sans être retrouvée.

Elle n'avait pas d'issues excluant d'inclure quiconque. Et elle n'avait pas les mots pour appeler au secours.

Tout du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'au soir du 1er mai où, alors qu'elle s'assoupissait à moitié sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, le trou qui en fermait l'accès s'ouvrit pour laisser un Slughorn essoufflé.

— Réveillez tous les élèves ! Vous devez impérativement tous vous rendre dans la Grande Salle, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.


	20. 19 – les secrets du dernier soir

**LES SECRETS DU DERNIER SOIR**

* * *

Le rang s'était déjà mis en marche quand une main s'enroula autour du poignet de Daphné pour la tirer en arrière, dans le renfoncement d'un mur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? murmura-t-elle, désormais collée au torse de Theodore qui étouffa la suite de ses interrogations en emprisonnant ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle le laissa docilement voler son souffle, l'aida même un petit peu. Quand ils se séparèrent, les couloirs des cachots étaient vides et même les personnages des tableaux qui les avaient vus grandir avaient abandonné leur toile.

— Viens, chuchota le jeune homme en l'entraînant jusqu'à leur passage, indifférent aux élèves de Serdaigle qu'ils croisèrent en grimpant dans les étages.

Daphné ne protesta pas, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû se débattre, ou insister pour rejoindre Pansy, Astoria et tous les autres dans la Grande Salle.

— T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de sortir maintenant ? On pourrait...

Il rit.

— On pourrait quoi, Greengrass ? L'Ordre du Phénix ne tuera pas deux adolescents qui cherchent à s'enfuir et on n'a rien à craindre de la part des Mangemorts.

Cela suffit à la faire taire et ils se retrouvèrent dans la minuscule cahute servant de gare à Pré-au-Lard sans qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose à répondre. Profitant allègrement de son silence, Theodore lâcha sa main et agita la baguette qu'il avait gardée brandie tout au long de la traversée souterraine du Lac Noir.

Des flammes vertes illuminèrent alors la cheminée et firent trembler le regard qu'il posa sur elle tandis qu'il sortait un pot de poudre à cheminette.

— C'est... C'est pour aller où, tout ça ?

— Aux Îles Sorlingues.

Daphné n'eut pas besoin de plus de précisions pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

Elle recula d'un pas.

— Le... Le portail intercontinental ? balbutia-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en hochant la tête.

— Mais... Les États-Unis ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire là-bas ?

Les sourcils de Nott se froncèrent et son sourire vacilla alors qu'elle s'éloignait encore d'une enjambée.

— Daphné ?! hésita-t-il.

— Je veux pas partir !

— Tu veux pas ou tu peux pas ?

Elle pensa au vert de la potion, crut sentir quelque chose bouger dans son ventre.

— Je... Je... Je ne...

Cette fois, ce fut Théodore qui recula. Ses sourcils donnaient toujours à son visage une allure sévère et elle eut l'impression qu'un océan les séparait déjà.

— Je croyais que tu voulais apprendre à t'en foutre ? Que tu voulais que rien ne t'atteigne ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma, aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire ? Elle n'était pas naïve au point de lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas courageuse au point de lui confier que s'ils n'avaient été que deux, elle l'aurait suivi où il voulait. Pour l'instant, c'étaient encore ses deux secrets.

— Tu sais quoi, te fatigue pas, trancha-t-il pour elle. J'aurais dû savoir dès le départ que t'avais rien compris.

Elle serra les dents, attendant que les mots la blessent. Mais ils glissèrent sur sa peau et, quand les flammes s'intensifièrent avant de mourir, emportant Theodore avec elles, elle ne fut même pas éblouie.

— C'est toi qui a rien compris, affirma-t-elle, et elle s'étonna de sonner aussi juste.

Puis elle reprit la route du château.


	21. 20 – vacarme

**VACARME**

* * *

Daphné était ensevelie sous la roche, à mi-chemin entre la cahute du chef de gare et les premières marches de l'escalier qui remontait au septième étage, lorsqu'un sifflement se faufila dans son oreille et vint glacer son sang. Un frisson la parcourut et elle se figea, là, engloutie sous des milliers de tonnes de granit, immobile au centre du halo lumineux que dessinait sa baguette, la voix de celui dont on lui avait toujours vanté les mérites la tétanisant.

_Le Survivant était à Poudlard et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait ou il attaquerait._

Daphné savait la voix amplifiée par un sort, les pierres épaisses et le passage secret presque inconnu, mais elle se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais lorsque le silence, qui ne l'avait pourtant pas dérangée jusque-là, se fit à nouveau, remplaçant les mots du mage noir.

Elle eut envie de courir, de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard et de prier pour que Theodore n'ait pas encore franchi le portail quand elle le rejoindrait aux Îles Sorlingues. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras, tant pis si lui ne voulait plus l'enlacer, mais les seuls bras qu'elle rencontrait, c'étaient ceux de la peur qui, à droite comme à gauche, surgissaient de l'obscurité pour lacérer de leurs doigts avides sa misérable peau.

Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, les sanglots de sa gorge et Daphné ne fit rien pour les retenir. Elle était seule, seule comme jamais elle ne l'avait été et sa magie en devint si faible que sa baguette s'éteignit.

Elle plaqua son dos contre la paroi du conduit, dernier appui qui lui restait, et se laissa glisser au sol, s'enroulant dans sa cape comme si elle pouvait la protéger.

Sa trachée brûlait, ses poumons aussi, sa tête tournait, et Daphné comprit à temps que c'était parce qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

Lâche, sa bouche se rouvrit aussitôt et l'air fit danser sa poitrine assoiffée.

Sa tête vacilla et ses genoux s'en portèrent fort, la recueillant entre eux au mépris de sa colonne vertébrale qui se tordit à leur bon vouloir. Son souffle désormais emprisonné dans l'étoffe de sa jupe, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans le couloir, juste un silence qui vrillait ses oreilles et qu'elle voulait voir disparaître.

Comme elle le faisait parfois quand elle était seule, elle posa une main sur son ventre et darda ses ongles qu'elle enfonça tout doucement dans sa peau, tendue comme après un repas trop copieux. Elle n'avait jamais fondamentalement détesté ce qu'elle cachait, elle s'était juste efforcée d'en oublier l'existence. Mais ce soir... Ce soir elle voulait le déloger de ses entrailles, le repousser au loin même si ça ne servait à rien parce que, de toute façon, Theodore était parti et que, même libérée de ce poids, la bataille ferait rage à Poudlard dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendrait que Harry Potter ne se livrerait pas.

Cinq croissants étaient imprimés dans son épiderme quand elle réalisa que cette chose qu'elle laissait grandir en elle, c'était la présence qui l'empêchait d'être seule, oubliée dans ce tunnel qui la terrorisait. Elle ne servait à rien, ne la protégerait de rien, tout simplement parce que c'était à elle de la protéger, à elle de prendre les décisions pour ce petit être comme elle avait toujours laissé les autres prendre des décisions pour elle.

Elle enferma sa baguette dans son poing sans la rallumer et scruta inutilement le noir, la tête tournée à droite, vers Pré-au-Lard, puis à gauche, vers l'escalier.

Elle repoussa le sol de ses poings et partit vers la gauche presque sans hésiter. Theodore avait voulu partir et elle l'avait laissé faire, elle n'avait plus rien à faire sur ses traces.

* * *

Cachée derrière le faux mur du septième étage, baguette brandie et sens en alerte, Daphné entendait tout. Les sorts qui, dans le couloir, fusaient, les objets qui explosaient, les cris qui se perdaient, les pas qui s'affolaient. Et surtout les corps qui tombaient. Il n'y en eut pas beaucoup, au septième étage. Deux ou trois, et encore, Daphné n'était pas sûre que toute vie les avait délaissés. Mais l'un d'entre eux chuta tout près d'elle et, entre le sol et la pierre en trompe-œil, du sang coula jusqu'à son pied, manquant de la faire hurler.

Elle se demanda à qui il appartenait alors que sa teinte se fonçait et que son ruisseau se séchait, vaincu par la caresse de l'air.

Un allié ? Un ennemi ? Mais qui était quoi ? Et elle, qu'était-elle et pour qui ?

Ne pas le savoir lui donna le tournis. Mais pour peu de temps.

Car quand la rumeur de la bataille s'enfuit dans un couloir voisin, Daphné réalisa que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quel qu'en fût le vainqueur, Theodore était parti et _il_ était toujours là.


	22. 21 – au péril de la mer

**AU PÉRIL DE LA MER**

* * *

Quand la cheminée le recracha et que les crépitements des flammes cessèrent, un silence sans pareil les remplaça. Et pour cause. Le sas était vide. L'officier chargé d'en réguler l'accès avait déserté ; ne restaient que la chaise qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de repousser, un paquet de cigarettes et une tasse de café à peine entamée.

Theodore y trempa l'index et trouva le liquide tiède. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour comprendre que, à Poudlard, les rangs se préparaient. Un instant, aidé par les arômes de la boisson, il se demanda où était Daphné. Si elle était restée figée dans la cahute, à fixer la cheminée encore chaude de son départ ou si elle avait tourné les talons et remontait désormais le passage avec sa baguette pour seule compagnie.

Il secoua la tête. Elle avait refusé de venir avec lui. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

Il essuya la suie qui s'était glissée dans les plis de sa cape, se recoiffa et avala le café d'une traite pour se donner du courage. L'amertume ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Alors il hésita, puis finit par saisir le paquet de clopes et par le fourrer dans sa poche avant de quitter la cabane.

La nuit était épaisse mais elle ne résista pas à sa magie qui la fendit sans pitié en deux, dévoilant le chemin terreux qui serpentait jusqu'au phare.

En contrebas, Theodore pouvait entendre la mer, sa respiration régulière, les quelques éclats de colère dont les rochers étaient victimes. Il eut envie de sourire mais n'y arriva pas. Rien n'était comme il l'avait prévu. Les escaliers du phare, il n'était pas censé les gravir seul. Daphné aurait dû être derrière lui, à rompre le silence qu'il avait autrefois tant apprécié de ses commentaires idiots, ses excuses gênées et ses éclats de rire incontrôlables.

Elle s'était imposée comme ça, par le bruit. Le cliquetis d'une clenche, le coulissement d'une porte et elle avait brisé sa tranquillité. Des questions débiles, des pas hésitants et il s'y était habitué. Une respiration saccadée, des invitations tendancieuses et...

Et quoi ?

Là, parvenu au sommet du phare, accoudé à la rambarde, giflé par le vent, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas.

Il inspira longuement, s'attendant à savourer l'air iodé, et manqua de s'étouffer. L'océan était trop fort, noyant de ses effluves le souffle court de Theodore et engloutissant dans ses profondeurs la lumière projetée par sa baguette. Revêche résistance, le cylindre de tabac qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres ne parvint qu'à peine à chasser le sel de son âcreté et la braise miséreuse qui l'embrasait n'était qu'une pâle réplique de l'édifice désaffecté contre lequel il s'adossa pour ne pas défaillir sous les assauts de la toux.

Sa trachée le maudit et Theodore regretta de n'avoir rien d'autre à avaler que les gouttes d'averse et d'écume qui venaient glacer ses joues. Mais il resta agrippé à la cigarette comme à une réserve d'oxygène, refusant de se soustraire à la fumée, se grisant des soubresauts de son torse récalcitrant.

Le regard perdu sur l'horizon invisible, il fuma jusqu'à s'en brûler les ongles, largua le mégot d'une pichenette désintéressée et l'imagina couler, imprudent dans les flots impudents.

Il replaça le paquet de clopes dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et attrapa son portefeuille pour en sortir les papiers qu'il s'était préparés. Inévitablement, en tâtant, il devina sous ses doigts leurs jumeaux inutiles et la photographie de sa mère. Il n'eut aucun scrupule, juste un tremblement, à jeter les premiers par-dessus bord et à écouter leur sifflement presque inaudible, imaginant le visage souriant de Daphné houspillé par les caprices du temps. Il hésita plus longtemps pour la deuxième, serrant un instant contre son cœur le visage éternellement jeune de la disparue, puis la laissa s'envoler et se hissa dans la lanterne.

Il ferma les yeux, murmura la formule et disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que le vif éclat du phare.


	23. 22 – nous qui n'étions rien

**NOUS QUI N'ÉTIONS RIEN**

* * *

**_3 mois plus tard_**

Autour, tout était lourd. Le silence du manoir, l'air chaud qui faisait luire son front, le poids sur son estomac... tout était lourd et Daphné étouffait sans parvenir à mettre la main sur ce qui lui comprimait le cœur. Était-ce l'absence de ses parents ? la solitude dans laquelle elle s'était emmurée ? l'étau de la justice qui se resserrait autour de sa famille ? le terme de sa grossesse qui approchait ?

Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. Elle voulait juste se rouler en boule et dormir, mais la proéminence de son ventre l'en empêchait. Elle voulait juste fuir, mais la réalité dont il se faisait le témoin le lui interdisait. Elle voulait juste oublier, mais la valse insistante de ses soucis le lui refusait.

Daphné se hissa sur les coudes, remodela son oreiller et y nicha sa tête, le regard perdu sur les feuilles qui, derrière la fenêtre, dansaient avec le vent. Quand elles seraient toutes tombées, sa vie aurait encore changé, et ça la terrifiait. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pas prête pour les pleurs à calmer, les couches à changer, les joues à essuyer. Pas prête pour les injures à endurer, les jugements à accepter, les regards à affronter. Mais le temps filait, inexorablement, et Daphné s'engluait dans la passivité.

Elle en était arrivée au point où elle ne savait plus si cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre était une chance inespérée ou un fléau sans pareil. Chaque seconde avait son propre avis sur la question, _tic_, cadeau, _tac_, fardeau, _tic_, poids, _tac_, joie.

Comme si elles répondaient à l'appel de ses pensées, les aiguilles de la montre qui, de la paire de chaussette, était passée au tiroir de sa table de nuit, se firent soudain plus audibles. Elle hésita, vit sa main trembler alors qu'elle se tendait vers la poignée et tira d'un coup sec le carré de bois.

Abandonnée avec un gallion et un vieux parchemin, la montre de Nott était là, remuant innocemment ses aiguilles devant les rétines de Daphné qui, hypnotisée, ne parvint pas à détourner la tête. Cédant à la tentation qui pulsait dans ses entrailles, elle glissa les maillons de la chaîne entre ses doigts mal assurés et fit longuement osciller la toquante, fatigant ses yeux par ses mouvements répétitifs.

À chaque fois qu'elle la contemplait, elle se demandait ce que faisait Theodore, où il était, s'il s'en sortait. Elle était certaine que c'était le cas mais, parfois, elle se surprenait à espérer que non, qu'il soit poursuivi d'une quelconque façon, par les démons du Ministère ou de son passé, et qu'il finisse par rentrer, par constater ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, qu'il...

Ce moment-là de la réflexion était toujours le plus douloureux. Car, alors qu'elle extrapolait, elle finissait toujours par réaliser que, peu importe le nombre d'entraves que la vie dresserait sur le chemin de Theodore Nott, jamais il ne reviendrait en arrière. Il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Et c'était elle qui, comme une imbécile, s'était assuré de la froisser suffisamment pour que jamais il ne songe à le faire.

Elle soupira et reposa la montre dans le tiroir, saisissant à la place le gallion à qui elle entreprit de faire dévaler la courbe de son ventre en attendant que la nuit tombe et qu'une nouvelle journée se termine.

— Daphné ?

L'interpellée sursauta et, inutilement, se redressa alors qu'Astoria franchissait la porte de sa chambre.

— Tu n'as pas bougé depuis que je suis partie ?

La cadette des Greengrass était sortie en début d'après-midi. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui avait dit où, mais Daphné n'y avait pas prêté attention.

— Oui.

— Franchement, il faut que tu arrêtes, ce n'est plus possible. Je fais tout pour que notre famille puisse garder la tête hors de l'eau, et toi tu passes tes journées allongée à ne rien faire !

Daphné écoutait à peine, préférant continuer à jouer avec son gallion. Agacée, Astoria finir par franchir la distance qui la séparait du lit en deux enjambées colériques et s'en empara pour le jeter plus loin. Le tintement de sa chute accompagna le regard que l'aînée consentit à accorder à sa cadette.

— Quoi ? grommela-t-elle. Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu as envie que je sorte dans cet état !

Astoria grimaça.

— Bien sûr que non, ne joue pas à l'idiote. C'était avant qu'il fallait quelque chose. Je ne vois pas comment tu as pu laisser un vulgaire crétin t'engrosser sans réagir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Et surtout est-ce que tu vas me dire avec qui tu...

— Non !

Le cri résonna contre les murs froids de la chambre et Daphné soupira en laissant retomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

— Putain, mais t'es tellement égoïste, grogna Astoria. Tu nous mets tous dans la merde et tu ne veux même pas nous dire comment !

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je nous mets plus dans la merde qu'on ne l'est déjà.

— Notre réputation est ruinée par ta faute !

— Parce qu'avoir des parents à Azkaban n'était pas déjà suffisant pour qu'elle le soit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout me mettre sur le dos ? Papa et Maman n'avaient qu'à faire de meilleurs choix et là j'aurais accepté d'être la déception gâchant la réputation de la famille.

Elle s'étonna elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais tenu tête à personne, jamais. Surtout pas à Astoria. Et voilà qu'elle s'enhardissait et dénudait sans pudeur son ressentiment.

— Mais justement ! Tu ne crois pas que c'était suffisant ?

— Et toi, tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai fait exprès ? Mais atterris, Astoria !

Sa voix dérailla sur la fin et Daphné eut envie de s'étrangler. Fuyant obstinément le regard de sa sœur, elle s'intéressa aux moulures superfétatoires du plafond, à ces courbes de plâtre si précisément dessinées qu'elle bafoua des perles salées qui lui brouillaient la vision.

Elle avait envie de donner un coup de pied dans la cuisse qu'Astoria avait posée sur le matelas. Elle avait envie de lui dire de dégager, qu'elle étouffait, qu'elle la détestait. Mais la chaleur lui montait à la tête et les mots s'évanouissaient dans sa gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? entendit-elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient s'en échapper.

Elle les ouvrit doucement, prise d'un drôle de pressentiment et cru défaillir quand elle vit la montre de Nott lovée dans le creux de la paume d'Astoria.

La cadette était intelligente, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Quelques hésitations entre les initiales, la mine défaite de Daphné et l'arrondi de sa robe, et son visage s'illumina.

— Daphné... murmura-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que...

Elle dut comprendre seule qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse car elle s'interrompit et reposa la montre sur la table de chevet.

— Merde, reprit-elle. Merde, merde, merde, merde...

Sa voix faiblissait et une ironie sourde s'empara des poumons de Daphné, qui tressautèrent d'un rire qui n'amusa qu'eux. Allons bon, alors toutes ces années elle avait désespérément attendu de pouvoir ôter les mots qui ne se pressaient que trop bien dans la bouche de sa sœur, et Theodore y arrivait sans même être présent ?

— Daphné... Daphné, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, à te morfondre.

— Je ne me morfonds pas !

— Bien sûr que si ! Tu te morfonds, tu te complais dans l'atonie et tu refuses d'accepter la réalité ! Bordel, quoi que vous ayez pu partager, Nott est parti ! Tu comprends, ça ? Alors comment oses-tu continuer à paresser en attendant qu'il revienne ? Vous n'étiez rien, rien du tout, et il te l'a bien montré en foutant le camp en plein milieu d'une bataille et en disparaissant Merlin seul sait où !

Les phrases étaient déclamées avec l'amertume des reproches, mais Daphné ne parvint pas à s'en vexer. Astoria avait ses théories ? Fort bien, mais elle ignorait tout, elle ne connaissait rien, elle ne savait pas que c'était elle qui avait dit non, elle qui avait craché sur la proposition de Nott, elle qui avait réduit au néant ce qu'elle avait été suffisamment douée pour convaincre le Serpentard de lui offrir.

Oh oui, ils n'étaient rien, mais ils avaient été quelque chose dans le secret de la volière et ils auraient pu être quelque chose d'encore plus grand sans ce refus qui la hantait.


	24. 23 – que jamais minuit ne vienne

**QUE JAMAIS MINUIT NE VIENNE**

* * *

C'était presque irréel. Un instant suspendu dans le temps. Une douleur diffuse, du mouvement autour d'elle, des cris à ses oreilles. Et puis lui. Là, posé juste sur sa poitrine, qu'elle n'osait tenir qu'à bout de doigts. Il était microscopique. Son corps disparaissait entre ses bras et Daphné trouvait ça improbable. Dans son ventre, elle l'avait trouvé énorme, et maintenant elle le trouvait presque trop petit pour ce monde.

Elle donna une caresse à son nez et ses poings se serrèrent en réponse. Daphné n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle trouvait ça mignon ou effrayant.

Quand elle le lui avait donné, la sage-femme l'avait félicitée. Mais pour quoi, au juste ? Parce qu'elle y était arrivée ? Parce que c'était fini ? Parce qu'il était vivant ? Par simple convention ? Le brouillard dans lequel son esprit s'était réfugié ne lui permettait pas de le déterminer et cela la rendait dingue.

L'agitation dura encore quelques minutes. On le lui reprit et on le lui ramena, on entra et on sortit de la chambre, on remonta les couvertures et on approcha un berceau. Puis il y eut quelques minutes de silence où seule la peau rougie de son enfant eut une importance aux yeux de Daphné. Et enfin, alors que le jour s'enfuyait, la porte grinça et Astoria apparut.

Elle avait préféré rester dans le couloir pendant l'accouchement et Daphné s'était dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Mais maintenant, elle paraissait émerveillée elle aussi, ses yeux pris en otage par le petit être niché contre sa sœur.

— C'est un garçon ? murmura-t-elle.

Daphné hocha la tête et regarda Astoria s'approcher et s'asseoir du bout des fesses sur le lit d'hôpital.

— Je... Je peux ?

Sa main s'étendait comme un pont vers le corps que Daphné avait mis au monde.

Cette dernière hésita, mais finit par daigner s'en séparer pour le donner à sa sœur qui le reçut comme un trésor, la bouche presque souriante, les yeux pas encore humides. Et puis le temps s'étira et les lèvres d'Astoria avec, et Daphné se surprit à penser que c'était bien. Que là, tous les trois dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, ils étaient à leur place et que Lachésis allait pouvoir continuer à dérouler le fil de leur vie sans encombre parce que, désormais, tout irait mieux.

Le sentiment était si fort que, quand la nuit tomba réellement et qu'une Médicomage entra à nouveau, Daphné n'eut pas peur de répondre aux questions qu'elle lui posa. Elle n'hésita même pas quand on lui demanda un prénom. Elle pensa à Nott, à la volière, et l'inscription lui revint si bien en mémoire qu'elle le baptisa William sans même songer aux options qui, elle en était certaine, fleurissaient dans l'esprit d'Astoria.

Et soudain elle fut jetée à terre. Rattrapée et piétinée par ce que son imprudence et sa malchance avaient fait de sa vie. Parce qu'aucune magie ne pouvait lutter contre la nature et que les hommes avaient cette hypocrisie d'exiger le respect de ce qu'ils détruisaient, on lui demanda l'identité du père.

— Il... Il n'y en a pas, bafouilla-t-elle.

Le regard que la Médicomage lui lança était plein d'un jugement qui ouvrit de part en part son estomac, laissant s'échapper des ruisseaux écarlates de honte.

— Laissez-nous un moment, ordonna la voix d'Astoria, et il sembla à Daphné qu'elle n'avait jamais vu plus autoritaire que ce brin de fille de seize ans qui chassait de son dédain le personnel médical.

Le registre d'état civil que la sorcière avait commencé à remplir fut posé sur la table poussée dans un coin et la porte claqua sur son ombre. Se défaisant de son masque de fer, Astoria redonna le bébé à Daphné et se leva pour parcourir des yeux les champs que le Ministère exigeait de voir remplis.

— Arrête de trembler, grommela-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir. Tout va bien se passer. Je me suis déjà occupée de tout.

— O... Occupée de quoi ?

Astoria poussa un long soupir.

— De tout, je t'ai dit. Tu verras, tu n'auras jamais à vivre avec l'affront que t'a fait Nott. Je me suis arrangée et j'ai une solution. À minuit, je reviendrai avec quelqu'un et tu verras que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire que Daphné supposa destiné à la rassurer mais qui lui flanqua la chair de poule, et gratifia de la caresse malsaine du rapace sur sa proie la joue rebondie de William.

Quand la porte claqua à nouveau, Daphné se demanda quel était le monstre qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de voir à travers la peau de sa sœur. _Elle va me l'enlever... Elle va me l'arracher._ Le constat la terrifiait tellement qu'elle serra un peu plus fort l'Innocent qui avait fait de ses bras son lit. Elle mit tant d'ardeur dans ses mouvements que les sanglots du petit protestèrent et se mêlèrent à ceux qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de retenir.

« À minuit », avait dit Astoria.

— À minuit, se répéta encore et encore Daphné.

_À minuit._


	25. 24 – le reste est silence

**LE RESTE EST SILENCE**

* * *

Daphné n'entendit pas les douze coups, juste le grincement de la porte et les pas sur le sol alors qu'elle fixait résolument la pluie qui frappait contre les vitres de l'hôpital. À l'oreille, elle comprit que sa sœur n'était pas seule, mais elle ne chercha pas à voir qui l'accompagnait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on _les_ laisse tranquilles.

Mais, inévitablement, la main d'Astoria se posa sur son épaule et Daphné fut bien obligée de relever la tête.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans le regard de l'homme qui se tenait à côté de sa cadette. En fait, il n'y avait rien, et cela terrifia Daphné plus que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quelle menace.

— Daphné, je te présente Monsieur Iverny.

Au début, cela ne lui évoqua rien. Elle se demanda juste quelle farce on lui jouait, si une chambre d'hôpital en plein cœur de la nuit était vraiment le lieu propice à nouer de nouvelles amitiés.

Et puis, du fond de sa mémoire, la voix d'Adrian, étouffée par l'humidité des murs des cachots des Parkinson, lui revint. _« Iverny a peut-être donné de mauvaises informations... »_

Iverny... Iverny était une pourriture, une pourriture sans nom, la pourriture qui avait livré Melchior aux Mangemorts en échange de quelques gallions.

Le temps qu'elle réagisse, il était trop tard. Astoria arrêta sa tentative de se mettre sur pied d'une main sur son épaule et Iverny sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Daphné était tellement persuadée qu'il allait la pointer sur William qu'elle se retrouva tout à fait interloquée quand c'est sur sa gorge qu'il porta son dévolu.

Il y eut la formule, longue, dure, aux sonorités pleines d'aspérités. Puis il y eut le goût du métal sur sa langue. Et enfin il y eut le silence, d'autant plus assourdissant que, à l'intérieur, Daphné criait.

Elle avait l'impression de mettre toute sa force et toute son âme dans ce cri, et pourtant rien ne sortait. Il n'y avait que les grattements de la plume qu'Astoria faisait glisser sur le parchemin abandonné par la Médicomage plusieurs heures plus tôt, que le claquement de la porte qui emporta avec lui le sinistre augure.

Astoria n'eut pas l'audace de la regarder quand elle quitta à son tour la chambre, le dossier d'état civil à la main. Elle se contenta d'actionner doucement la poignée, dans un sens puis dans l'autre, laissant à Daphné le soin de saisir la portée de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, murmurant seulement :

— On a une réputation à préserver. Je ne peux pas te laisser la gâcher.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui disait. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que c'était l'enfant de Nott qu'elle portait, elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter. Mais Daphné s'était toujours persuadé que c'était contre le bébé qu'elle en avait. La voir lui témoigner de l'affection lorsqu'elle les avait rejoints après l'accouchement l'avait donc considérablement rassurée.

Sauf que ce n'était jamais après William qu'elle en avait eu. William était toujours là, il n'avait jamais été question d'autre chose. Mais sa vérité, elle, avait été enfermée à jamais derrière la magie du silence. Elle eut beau essayer de la faire sortir, tout ce qu'elle gagna fut une voix cassée par la toux et des poumons comprimés par le manque d'air.

Le mensonge qui seyait à Astoria était devenu la vérité de tous. Le reste... Le reste n'était que silence.


	26. 25 – quelques fleurs

**QUELQUES FLEURS**

* * *

**_7 ans plus tard_**

William lui tirait la main alors qu'ils remontaient les allées parfumées par les cerisiers du cimetière. Cela irritait Daphné, mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à le lui faire savoir aussi elle suivit la cadence sans se plaindre.

Ils parvinrent à la tombe trop tôt à son goût et William posa le magnifique bouquet de fleurs que lui avait donné Astoria avant qu'ils ne partent sur la pierre qui commençait à griser, usée par les années.

— Tu crois que Papa est bien installé, là-dessous ?

Daphné ferma tellement fort les yeux qu'elle eut peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir les rouvrir.

— Je ne sais pas, William. Je n'ai jamais été enterrée.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, comme si la réponse qu'elle lui avait fournie était tout à fait satisfaisante, et s'assit dans l'herbe qui courait entre les dalles funéraires. Comprenant que, comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient pour le 2 mai, il souhaitait être seul, Daphné recula de quelques pas et s'installa sur le banc qui séparait leur allée des autres.

Elle sortit le journal qu'on lui avait remis à l'entrée du cimetière et le feuilleta distraitement. L'actualité, comme le reste, ne l'intéressait que peu. Elle préférait la banalité de son quotidien à la jalousie que distillaient dans ses veines tous ces noms prestigieux et ces vies réussies.

Elle eut l'impression qu'on se jouait d'elle lorsque, en feuilletant la _Gazette du Sorcier_, elle tomba sur le premier titre de la quatrième page :

_L'ENFANT PRODIGUE, UN PRODIGE DE LA FINANCE AMÉRICAINE ?_

L'article était court, quelques paragraphes, même pas de photographie illustrative. Juste du texte, mais ce texte lui rappelait tellement de choses que les souvenirs la fauchèrent en un rien de temps.

— Maman ? s'inquiéta William alors qu'elle divaguait depuis déjà de longues minutes.

Elle secoua la tête et glissa une main dans les cheveux d'ébène de son fils.

— Tu penses à Papa ?

Daphné se mit à rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Trop petit, William fut incapable de percevoir les secrets que son hilarité cachait par centaines.

— On va dire ça, répondit-elle.

Et à son regard de se perdre sur les lignes que la _Gazette_ avait consacrées à Theodore Nott tandis que celui de William revenait à la tombe de Vincent Crabbe dont Astoria avait usurpé l'identité sept ans plus tôt, ce même soir où elle avait ravi jusqu'à la voix de sa sœur.

Et pour quoi, au juste ? quelques miettes d'honneur ? une apparence de tranquillité ? la persistance d'une réputation qui n'existait déjà plus ?

Elle ne lui avait répondu qu'à une unique reprise, un après-midi où elle avait réussi à lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle lui avait interdit d'exprimer par sa bouche.

— C'est mieux comme ça, Daphné. Les gens acceptent plus facilement l'immoralité lorsqu'elle se marie avec un deuil.

Force lui avait été de constater que, une fois de plus, Astoria avait eu raison. Bien sûr, partout où elle allait, on faisait les gros yeux en devinant l'âge de William et le sien, mais elle recevait aussi de la pitié quand ils apprenaient la _tragique histoire_.

Daphné aurait aimé s'en foutre, mais s'en foutre était une possibilité qui avait été engloutie avec Theodore dans les limbes de son passé. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente aux conséquences d'une vérité qu'on avait choisie pour elle. En revanche, elle avait le pouvoir de construire un mensonge qu'elle imposerait, sous couvert d'immoralité, comme la plus affreuse des vérités.


End file.
